A New Plan Comes to LIGHT
by Reina Grayson
Summary: The Light is in need of Magic, and Ra's needs far more than that...what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Legion of Doom Base

Ra's Al Ghul, inside of Strife's body, was having trouble over the past few days. He seemed to be dying and after trying his pit at the base, he found that it was not helping.

At first he lost feeling in fingers for a second. Then the skin started to dry up. And then the skin yellowed. That was when he realized what was wrong, and only a new body would save the immortal.

"I need one of THEM." Ra's said to himself, and he knew what he had to do.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor

Bruce was watching Areina's twins while she and Orin were in Atlantis (without the twins knowing). Damian had just come home from the office and was ambushed with hugs from the two little Atlanteans.

"It's good to see you too, boys; so are you ready for that training exercise?" Damian asked and the twins' faces lit up.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Damian." Older Bruce said as Damian was trying to move his legs, but with one twin on each, that was proving difficult.

"I'm going first!" Jason declared.

"No! Me first!" Young Bruce cried.

"You'll both have your chance, boys." Damian said with a laugh in his voice, but they didn't listen, and started sparring right there in the study.

Damian separated them fast before they broke something.

"Get them to the cave; I have an idea for an easy training session." Older Bruce said.

"We don't need easy!" Jason told his grandfather in a huff.

"With this training equipment you do, it was years before Dick and Reiena were allowed to go above easy." the original Batman told his great grandsons.

"We're not babies! Young Bruce cried.

"Would you believe me if I said your mother never made it past easy?"

"No!" both twins cried.

Damian laughed.

"Now go with your uncle, and I will get the equipment ready. You stay on easy until **I** say so...got it."

"Yes, Batpa." The boys sighed and went with Damian.

"So much like their mother, grandfather and grandmother." Bruce said with a smile. Sure Roy and Areina were alive, but they seemed to show more of Reiena than anything.

The cell phone then rang. Bruce answered it.

"Hey grandpa."

"Meygan...are you alright?"

"Just...tired."

Bruce knew something was wrong. "Where is that husband of your!"

"He has the girls."

"Ah." The protective tone was gone instantly.

"I was just tired. I hope to visit this weekend. Will you have the twins?"

"Yes, Areina and Orin are still in Atlantis for a few days."

"Ok. I'll visit still. See you then."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The City of Atlantis

Artur had called a special dinner and wanted Orin'ahm and Areina Grayson there. The twins were invited too, but Artur understood why they couldn't be there when told the reason.

"Γιατί όχι απλά πείτε τα αγόρια για φυλαχτό σας; (Why not just tell the boys about your amulet?)" Prince Artur asked.

"Δεν θέλω να ανησυχείς για μένα αν το φυλαχτό ξεκολλήσει ενώ είμαστε εδώ κάτω. (I don't want them to worry about me if the amulet comes off while we're down here." Areina told the first prince of Atlantis.

"Είναι κατανοητό, Areina. (It is understandable, Areina.)" Artur stated.

"Μετά από αυτό που συνέβη όταν τα στρατεύματα του Manta αφαιρεθεί σε έναν αγώνα, δεν θέλω να δείτε ότι μέχρι να είναι μεγαλύτερης ηλικίας. (After what happened when Manta's troops removed it in a fight, I do not want them to see that until they are older.)" Orin said as he held Areina's hand.

"Λοιπόν, πρέπει να πάω. Θα δείτε δύο από σας αύριο το βράδυ; (Well, I must go. I will see both of you tomorrow night?)" Artur asked.

"Ναι, ο πρίγκιπας Artur. (Yes, Prince Artur.)" Orin said as he saluted the prince.

"Σας ευχαριστώ για την πρόσκλησή μας. (Thank you for inviting us.)" Areina said as she saluted Artur as well.

"Ήταν στην επιμονή Mierco, αλλά είστε σήμερα Aqualad, και ο Πατέρας δεν θα ήθελε τα πράγματα με άλλο τρόπο, εκτός αν Aquaman έχει μια ανακοίνωση, προστατευόμενό του θα πρέπει να είναι εκεί. (It was at Mierco's insistence, but you are currently Aqualad, and Father would not want things any other way, besides, if Aquaman has an announcement, his protégé should be there.)" Artur said with a smile and with that he swam away.

"Εύχομαι ο μπαμπάς θα μπορούσε να είναι εδώ, αλλά ... του. (I wish dad could be here, but his….)"

"Γιατί θα αρνηθεί ένα αίτημα από το βασιλιά Orin; (Why would I deny a request from King Orin?)" A voice said, interrupting Orin'ahm.

"Μπαμπά ! Αλλά σκέφτηκα ότι θα ήταν σε μια αποστολή για Ντικ; (Dad! But I thought you were on a mission for Dick?)" Orin said when he turned and saw Kaldur'ahm.

"Dick κατανοεί ότι αν είμαι καλεσμένος σε δείπνο ή οτιδήποτε άλλο από τη βασιλική οικογένεια, ότι η δέσμευσή μου στο σπίτι μου έρχεται πρώτα. (Dick understands that if I am invited to a dinner or anything else by the royal family, that my commitment to my home comes first.)" Kaldur said

"Αυτός είναι ο θείος Dick για εσάς. (That's Uncle Dick for you.)" Areina said with a smile.

"Ελπίζω ότι ο παππούς σας δεν είναι πάρα πολύ συγκλονισμένοι με τα δίδυμα. (I hope that your grandfather is not too OVERwhelmed with the twins.)" Kaldur said.

"Damian εξακολουθεί να ζει μαζί του, οπότε είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο θείος μου μπορεί να τους χειριστεί. (Damian's still living with him, so I'm sure my uncle can handle them.)" Areina remarked.

The three of them laughed.

"Ανησυχώ για Δαμιανού. Έχει ήταν γύρω από τα παιδιά μόνο για λίγο πολύ όλη τους τη ζωή, αλλά οι εξουσίες τους ωριμάζουν γρήγορα, αλλά αυτός φαίνεται καλά προσαρμοσμένη στην ωρίμανση. (I am concerned for Damian. He's been around the children for only pretty much their whole lives, but their powers are maturing quickly, yet he seems well adapted to the maturing.)" Kaldur stated.

"Τι περιμένεις ... Οι ήρωες .we're και τα παιδιά μαζεύοντας τα πράγματα γρήγορα. (What do you expect….we're heroes and the kids are picking up on things quickly.)" Areina said. "Θείος Damian θα είναι εντάξει. (Uncle Damian will be alright.)"

"Areina, θα επιθυμούσαν να σπουδάσουν στο Ωδείο του Sorcery σήμερα; (Areina, would you like to study at the Conservatory of Sorcery today?)" Kaldur asked and Orin'ahm was grinning.

"Queen Μερά θα το επιτρέψουν; (Queen Mera would allow it?)" Areina questioned.

"Καλά είσαι κόρη Ατλαντίδα »πρωταθλητής στο νόμο, είμαι βέβαιος ότι η εξαίρεση θα μπορούσε να γίνει. (Well you are Atlantis' champion's daughter in law, I'm sure the exception could be made.)" Orin said as he looked ready to kiss her.

"Πολύ καλά, αλλά ποιος θα ήμουν εγώ δοκαριού κατά; (Very well, but who would I spar against?)" Areina answered. "Δεν αδίκημα εσείς οι δύο, αλλά ... .well ξέρω πώς θα αγωνιστούμε, και θα μπορούσε πιθανότατα να μετρητή τίποτα εύκολα. (No offense you two, but….well I know how you fight, and could probably counter anything easily.)"

"Γιατί όχι εγώ, έχω εκπαιδευτεί με τη μητέρα και ο θείος σας, αλλά θα ήθελα να δω πώς το κάνεις σε έναν αγώνα. (Why not me, I've trained with your mother and uncle, but I wish to see how you do in a fight.)" A new voice said.

Areina smiled when she saw the voice's owner. "Εντάξει, Γκαρθ? όσο μπορώ να χρησιμοποιούν τη φωτιά μαγεία μου ενάντια Ατλάντια μαγεία σας. (Alright, Garth; as long as I can use my fire magic against your Atlantean magic.)"

"Deal, αλλά μην εκπλαγείτε αν έχω αποφύγει μερικές από τις επιθέσεις σας. (Deal, but do not be surprised if I dodge some of your attacks.)" Garth said with a smirk.

"Έχω εξάσκηση με τη φωτιά μαγεία μου φορώντας φυλαχτό μου, Γκαρθ, γι 'αυτό μην εκπλαγείτε αν είμαι καλύτερος από ό, τι νομίζετε. (I've been practicing with my fire magic while wearing my amulet, Garth, so do not be surprised if I am better than you think.)" Areina said with a smirk matching Garth's.

The four of them all laughed and swam off to the Conservatory.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Grayson Property

All the older Grayson children were practicing on their own with their magic while Dick watched Reiena and Brie. Serenity was watching Marik over the past year, and right now he was a tier 4 earth wizard…which was UNHEARD of for a child at age five.

"Alright Marik, how about you work on burying me underground." Serenity said.

"But mommy….you won't be able to get out." Marik said with worry in his voice.

"Your instincts will tell you when to let me out, don't worry sweetie, I know you can do it." Serenity assured him.

"Okay…..reh yrub eeht hceeseb I htrae fo sseddog aiag." Marik said and even with the hesitation in his voice at using the spell on his mother, the ground opened up and Serenity didn't try to move away from it.

The ground dropped Serenity in and quickly closed over her. Marik was stunned, he never practiced the spell. The only way he knew it was he heard the story his sister told him about the duel when they found out she was a tier one water wizard.

"Reh esaeler, htrae." Marik said after a minute of being stunned.

Serenity came out of the earth through the same hole that she fell in and she was fine. Marik went running to his mother and hugged her tight.

"I knew you could do it, but I'm still shocked that you can do any of your recent spells at your age." Serenity said as she bent down and hugged her son back. "Where did you learn that particular spell?"

Marik released his mother and looked like he didn't want to tell, but she had asked. "Mey-Mey told me the story of when she revealed to you all that she was a tier one wizard. I had asked if she ever used any other spells besides water before she found out she was an omni-wizard."

"I should have known, now I remember her using that spell on Mathen. You're powerful sweetie, and I'm so proud of you." Serenity said.

Marik's grin could have rivaled the Joker's he was so happy, and soon enough they went back to practicing.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Undisclosed Location

A happy couple was sitting on the bed looking out the large window at the picturesque view they had below the ocean's surface.

"David….sweetie, I'm worried about trusting the Light." The woman said.

"Where is this coming from?" David asked. "Ro, we are going to win this war and the heroes will fall."

"What if the Light comes after you? The doctor didn't get nearly enough of Orin's magic channels; in fact I don't think he got any at all." Robecca stated.

"They will not come after me, do not worry." David said; but his words didn't bring Robecca out of her thoughts about it. "How about we have a little fun."

"How so?" Robecca said with a passion in her voice.

It was just then that David's comm activated and he answered it.

Robecca waited for the call to end then David's smile looked like one of pure happiness.

"What's the mission?"

"The great Ra's Al Ghul needs to distract the heroes….how about we do a bit of torture." David told Robecca.

"I know just who I can go after." Robecca said.

"Why don't I go ahead and piss off my brother and nephew." David said.

"Alright, so we'll meet up here on the manta sub?" Robecca asked.

"Very well, and once we have our quarry….we shall contact Ra's."

With that said, the two headed out to fulfill the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Secondary Undisclosed Location

It had been four years since Merlyn the Magnificent….the villainous archer and archenemy to the legendary hero Green Arrow passed away. There was no going back for his protégé now, but he STILL had some unfinished business. While he inspected his new bow, well new for him, he got a call on his comm link.

"Yes."

"Leon, there is a plan about to be put into motion, and I figured you'd want to keep up your mentor's legacy of fighting any that are associated with Green Arrow. Are you interested?"

"I'm all yours...Lord Ra's."

"Very well, I shall contact you when she has been captured."

"I wish to interrogate her first..."

"Be careful, even with her meta power shut off, she can be a formidable warrior…until we speak again."

The call was ended and Leon smiled…..more like smirked. "Finally, I will see what is so special about Green Arrow's daughter." Leon said and with that he readied for his talk.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Fire and water currents were going back and forth as three spectators watched over the sparring match.

"Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος με την ανάπτυξη Areina χρησιμοποιώντας μαγεία της φωτιάς. (I am impressed with Areina's growth using her fire magic.)" The only woman of the spectators remarked.

"Είναι λόγω της βοήθειας Mathen, η Βασίλισσα Μερά. (It is because of Mathen's help, Queen Mera.)" The older of the two males said.

"Καταλαβαίνω ότι είναι πλέον μια βαθμίδα 4 οδηγό φωτιά? Αυτό είναι εντυπωσιακό για έναν νεαρό οδηγό σαν κι αυτόν. Kaldur, πώς είναι τα εγγόνια σας κάνει στην εκπαίδευσή τους. (I understand he is now a tier 4 fire wizard; that is impressive for a young wizard like him. Kaldur, how are your grandsons doing in their training.)" Queen Mera stated.

"Κάνουν καλά, Bruce προχωρεί με μαγικό εκπαίδευση αρχαρίων του και ο Jason δεν έχει χάσει τον έλεγχο τόσο με τη δύναμή του. (They are doing well, Bruce is progressing with his beginner's magic training and Jason is not losing control as much with his power.)" Kaldur said.

"Orin'ahm, οι γιοι σας θα πρέπει να επισκεφθεί σύντομα. (Orin'ahm, your sons should visit soon.)" Queen Mera said, but before Orin'ahm could respond, a rouge fire spell came right for them.

Orin'ahm and Kaldur pulled their magical weapons and hard water formed into a shield to protect the three of them. When the shield died down, Areina was seen to have a worried look on her face.

"Ω άνθρωπος, λυπάμαι τόσο Queen Μερά? Υποθέτω ότι πρέπει να συνεργαστούμε περισσότερο με τον έλεγχο τη φωτιά, όταν ένα μαγικό ξόρκι. (Oh man, I'm so sorry Queen Mera; I guess I need to work more with controlling the fire when I cast a spell.)" Areina said as she and her sparring partner quickly swam to the spectators.

"Είναι εντάξει, Areina, δεν είσαι καλά ασκείται με τη φωτιά MAGIC σας, αλλά ακόμη και με μετα τη δύναμή σας μετατραπεί σε μαγεία, ελέγχοντας ότι το είδος της μαγείας μπορεί να είναι δύσκολο για έναν αρχάριο. Λοιπόν, Γκαρθ? τι γνώμη έχετε για την ικανότητά της; (It is alright, Areina, you are not well practiced with your fire MAGIC, but even with your meta power turned to magic, controlling that kind of magic can be hard for a beginner. Well, Garth; what do you think of her ability?)" Queen Mera said as she smiled at Areina then turned to her bodyguard.

"Τόσο πολύ, όπως ο Ντικ και ακόμη Reiena? αλλά ακόμα και χωρίς να μεγαλώνουν μαθαίνοντας τοξοβολία, την ακρίβεια της είναι απαράμιλλη. (So much like Dick and even Reiena; but even without growing up learning archery, her accuracy is unmatched.)" Garth said.

"Ο παππούς ήθελε να είναι ακριβής με Batarang ... δύναμη πυρός μου δεν βγήκαν στην επιφάνεια έως ότου ήμουν σχεδόν 18. Μαντέψτε να πάρει ότι η κατάρτιση του του ήταν εξίσου κοντά και να πάρει εκπαίδευση τοξοβολία από τον μπαμπά. (Grandpa did want me to be accurate with a batarang…my fire power didn't surface until I was almost 18. Guess getting that training of his was just as close as getting archery training from dad.)"

Kaldur laughed, he knew all too well the accuracy of Dick's batarangs, but Areina was trained for one year longer than her uncle had trained under the original Batman.

"Είναι σχεδόν ώρα για το δείπνο, θα πρέπει να λάβει την άδεια μου, αλλά εγώ θα ... (It is almost time for Dinner, I must take my leave, but I shall…)" Queen Mera started to say but suddenly a blast came at the five of them…but it didn't hit anyone as they all moved out of the way.

"Μοιάζει έχουμε εταιρείας. (Looks like we have got company.)" Kaldur said as he and Orin kept their weapons out.

Areina and Garth were ready.

"So, a chance to take most of Father's enemies down at once." A voice said, and this grove Areina, Kaldur and Orin to anger…as they knew the voice all too well.

"Manta!" Kaldur'ahm said as he looked his brother right in the eyes.

"This time I WILL make you and your family suffer; Kaldur'ahm." David Jr. AKA Black Manta II remarked, and determination was in his voice.

This stare down didn't last long as some of Manta's troops came swimming up behind him.

"Let's see how your lovely wife does against me, Orin'ahm." Manta said and with that his troops went after the heroes and they were not backing down.

During the fight, Areina was separated from the pack of heroes and Manta went right after her.

"I still owe you for your attack on my sub." Manta said as he dodged a fireball.

"You had Orin AND my sons, I wasn't going to give up then…and I WON'T give up now." Areina said as she started into hand to hand combat with the villain.

Both Areina and David Jr traded punches and kicks for several minutes. But when Manta's eye beams glowed, Areina launched a shield around her body, a flaming haze was showing to protect her as the beams were launched at her.

"Nice try, Manta." Areina stated.

The beams were reflected back and hit David Jr, throwing him back.

"How about a different target." Manta said as he recovered then turned toward Queen Mera.

"Queen Mera, LOOK OUT!" Areina shouted. She swam toward the Atlantean Queen.

Mera was quick to turn around and use her magic to stop the eye beams heading her way. But what Areina didn't see was that one of Manta's troopers was ready with his spear and launched an electrical attack right at her.

Areina got hit from behind, electrocuted hard for several seconds and then she collapsed.

"AREINA." Orin'ahm cried out, but he couldn't get away from his fight, and no one else could either.

"I'll see you later, nephew...and you as well brother, but right now, I have a mission to complete." Manta said as he swam over to Areina and picked her up. Garth sent a blast at Manta but it was deflected.

It was then that a familiar vortex appeared behind Manta and the Atlantean villain swam into it, disappearing with the second generation fire controller.

With Manta gone and the mission complete...for now, the troopers left the heroes alone and headed out via portals of their own.

"Areina! I'm going after her!" Orin'ahm declared angrily.

"We do not know where my brother has taken her. I'm sorry, son, but we must wait." Kaldur said as he grabbed Orin'ahm's shoulder.

He pushed his father back away from him. "She's my wife! I will NOT leave her in his hands!" he shouted.

"Something is going on, Orin'ahm. Manta was too intent on capturing her. This may be a plot by our enemies. Return to Watchtower and see if they have done anything else." Queen Mera said.

Orin'ahm was still angry and wasn't thinking as clearly as he should be.

"Easy Orin'ahm...your sons will need you. Take a calming breath. Let your anger go for the moment." Garth coaxed gently with the young father.

Orin'ahm listened to Garth and took a deep breath.

"Garth is correct; **I** will return to Watchtower, you go check on the boys." Kaldur said to his son.

"Dad...I'm sorry-"

"Do not apologize to me. I understand."

"It is perfectly natural to be this upset. Your soul mate is in trouble and you are worried for her." Queen Mera said, easing Orin'ahm's guilt.

Orin saluted the Queen in thanks and then went to check on his sons. Kaldur then left after saluting Mera to return to Watchtower.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Marik was doing well in his training, and Serenity was keeping an eye on his progress…when all of a sudden something came their way. Serenity put up a wind wall to block whatever it was. When the wall fell, she saw two people standing on her property….and they did NOT belong there.

"How DARE you show yourself, brat." Serenity said as she saw the man of the two.

"Trying to get my future wife by changing her husband didn't help, so why not give her an ultimatium…using YOU as collateral."

"There are two wizards here, Mordred, we'll stop you." Marik said and he made the earth create a wave which threw Mordred and the woman off their balance.

Marik saw the woman get up and change her skin to a diamond hard version. "Um..."

Serenity stood in front of her son. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Like I said; you as collateral against Meygan." Mordred remarked as he too got up

"Marik, go now. Get your father." Serenity hissed.

"But..." Marik said, worry in his voice.

"Kid, you're not a part of this. Listen to your mother..." Robecca suggested.

Serenity was surprised that a villain was showing concern toward Marik's safety.

"Who do YOU think you are!?" Mordred yelled at Dymond.

"It's the woman we're after, we don't need the boy." Dymond yelled back.

"Says you! To me he's just a bonus!" Mordred chimed.

"Marik, sweetie, while they are arguing between themselves, go."

"No Mommy. I'm not going." he said bravely.

Robecca grabbed Mordred's tunic and hauled him off his feet.

"You listen here. Adults I have no issues fighting with. Kids...HELL to the NAW! GOT IT!"

"Marik, don't argue!" Serenity hissed lowly. "Go now."

Tears came to Marik's eyes and he ran...but he knew he wouldn't be gone long.

Robecca let Mordred go. "Good. He left. And you better not go after him or I'll knock your head off!"

"The brat will be too worried about fighting me to think about my son." Serenity said and with that she went a wind storm around the two.

Mordred was not fazed by it but Dymond was thrown back into a tree and went right through it, her diamond hard body turning the tree into splinters.

Dymond caught the ground with one hand to stop her fly-by and flipped herself upright as Mordred sent the splinters of the broken tree at Serenity.

The millinea old wizard was able to block SOME of the splinters but those that she couldn't block with her wind shield embedded into her skin.

As she backed away, Mordred rushed her with a sword.

Dymond beat him to her, tackling her to the ground, unintentionally saving her from a blind beheading.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Mordred angrily questioned.

"My side!" Dymond send a few diamond-encrusted splinters at him, which hit him with enough force to knock the evil wizard out.

Serenity pulled out the last of the splinters from her arm, and was shocked to see what had happened.

"Lady Merline...I need your help. You have no reason to trust me, but I beg you to listen." Robecca implored.

Serenity was confused.

Robecca stood up and stayed a semi-close distance from her.

"I'm called Dymond...for obvious reasons and my fiancé is Manta. The Light charged us with capturing you. I was asked to bring you in."

"You're the one that took care of Bruce and Jason when Orin'ahm was captured." Serenity said, remembering the name.

"I was...I don't want to involve the kids in this war."

"I thank you for that...not many other villains would do such a thing. You care about the children...but why does the Light want me?"

"Your magic; they want to take it from your blood. Manta was also told to get your niece, Areina for the same reason. I fear that this is just a cover for what they really want-my fiancé."

"You care about him." Serenity said, but just as she was about to say she'd help, Mordred started to come to.

"Crap." Dymond marched over and punched his lights out once again. "Ok. I'll try to hurry. I love him, villain or not."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's more than just the magic...the Light is up to something else...Alright, I'll help." Serenity said, but she knew that once captured that was it.

"I fear what they really want is ATLANTEAN magic. Since they couldn't get it from the boys or their father...they **will** take it from Manta. So I hope that you can help foil that plan once you're 'captured'."

"The only thing is … to make the capture seem real, my niece can NOT know about this...she's good with hiding things, but her anger can be used to my advantage."

"I thank you, Sorceress. I must end this now. I'll try to be very gentle." Dymond raised her fist once again.

Serenity nodded.

Dymond took a breath...and swung. Serenity fell like a sack of potatoes. A small knot formed on her forehead.

Mordred came to. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow...what the hell was that about?!"

"I wanted to be the one to knock her out and I like to fight out of my element; besides, you were boring me with the magic junk."

Mordred glared at her. "Either way, now Meygan will be mine...but first, I want to wait till the earth boy gets back."

"No. We go now. Grab her."

Just then a vortex appeared and a head popped out attached to the center. "You got her yet?"

"Coming Ebon." Dymond grabbed Serenity and hauled her over a shoulder before walking through his vortex.

"I'll be right there." Mordred said.

"Boss wants you to return now." Ebon said.

"I want the boy!"

"Too bad, he's not part of the plan." Ebon said, and with that he surrounded Mordred and they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"DAD!" cried Marik as he arrived via Boom Tube.

"Marik, what's wrong?"

"Dad, Mom's in trouble!" Marik took his dad's hand and was pulling him. "We have to hurry! Mordred's there with the diamond lady! HURRY!"

"Damn it!" Dick said and he was ready to fight in a moment's time.

"I'm going back with you." Marik stated.

"No. Marik, stay here."

Tears came to Marik's eyes. "I CAN help."

"Marik..."

"The lady won't hurt me...and I can **so** take Mordred."

Dick sighed.

It was then that the original Robin realized something his son said. "How do you know Dymond won't hurt you?"

"She didn't want Mordred to bother me."

"She was the same way with the twins..." Dick said out loud.

"I don't think she wants us kids involved in this." Marik remarked.

"Ok then. Let's go."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Manta's Sub, Ten Minutes Later

Robecca had her untraceable phone with her as she entered her private quarters. She needed advice. Something else was going on with The Light and Ebon was in on it. But it looked like no one else within the LOD was.

She speed-dialed a familiar number and it was picked up on the second ring. "Hallo?" came the deep voice on the other end.

"Grandpa. It's me."

"Ro! It's so good to hear you!"

"Grandpa, I need to talk something over, and you're the only one that I could think of." Robecca sat down on her bed. "David and I got hooked up with Ebon-"

"Oh, Ro...I warned you he was trouble."

"I know..."

"What mess with Static has he gotten you into?"

"He got recruited by the Light. But they've got a different agenda going on and I think David's going to be sacrificed."

"What makes you think that?"

"They're after magic and trying to get it by extracting it from magic wielders. And David-well he's…"

"Half-Atlantean..."

"You knew?"

"I caught a glimpse of gills once. It's not that hard to figure out."

"You always were observant." She said with a smile.

"I learned from Puff. She was a bad influence but I learned so much from her..."

"Grandma always did have that about her."

"If you truly love David you must protect him by any means necessary, even from himself."

Robecca took a sharp breath. "Grandpa..."

"I didn't have a choice, I was a messed up guy back in my day, but you have a good heart."

"And Ebon?"

"If he fucks with you, you tell me. I'll nail him."

"Thanks grandpa, I needed this talk."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Grandpa...I think...I think I could be pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm not positive, but if so, I don't want my child to grow up without its father."

"Thank goodness your grandmother and I got **that** through to you. Robecca, look after yourself. If things get too nuts, come home."

"Yes sir."

It was then that a knock came on her door.

"I gotta go. Love you." Robecca hung up.

The door then opened to revealed David Jr.

"Lady Merline and Red Bird are ready."

"Really...? Ok then."

"Are you okay, Ro? You came into your room awfully fast."

Robecca stood up and changed her skin. "Yeah. I needed to clear my head."

"Well, how about a swim, that always helps before you do something evil." David said with a small smile.

"Sure." Robecca changed back to her normal skin. "I'll meet you there."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower, Same Time

Dick and Marik returned to Watchtower and the anger could be seen in Dick's eyes. When they got back to the house, Dick saw the splinters everywhere….diamond and wooden alike. The older hero ran the wooden splinters through the computer and they came back with blood on them…..Serenity's blood.

Marik started to cry, and Dick heard his son sniffling. "There's nothing you could have done. I know you're a powerful earth wizard, but Mordred has centuries over you."

"I should have done more than just make the earth move in a wave." Marik said as the tears continued to fall.

"We'll get her back, I KNOW we will." Dick said as he bent down and hugged his son.

Just then a boom tube opened and Kaldur appeared. As he walked over to the computer, he looked up and saw the results on the screen. "Serenity was captured as well?"

"What do you mean as well?" Dick asked as he released Marik and stood up to face Kaldur.

"Manta II attacked us in Atlantis, Areina was separated from us and forced to fight him, but a trooper was able to fire off a blast and she was rendered unconscious. Myself, Garth, Orin'ahm and even Queen Mera could not get away from our fights, and Manta took her." Kaldur told his friend.

"Daddy, we have to find Mordred….then we'll find mommy and Ari." Marik said.

"We will, but right now we need to let the others know what's going on and plan from there."

"I should have stayed and fought….then only Ari would be captured."

"You are a brave young man, but your father is right. We WILL find them." Kaldur said and Marik smiled a bit.

With Marik satisfied, Dick and Kaldur went to work on contacting the family of heroes to get them together to look for Serenity and Areina.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Undisclosed Location

The room was dimly lit, but the two occupants could be seen. The taller of them (not by much) awoke first, and immediately went to check on the other.

"Areina..."

Areina did not move for a moment, but then started to moan and her eyes opened. "Owww…wait…Aunt Serenity? They got you too?"

"I'm afraid so, dear."

Areina's eyes started to show fear…for the first time in a long time she was actually scared.

"Areina, are you alright?"

"If the LOD is behind this, then we're in deep trouble." Areina informed her aunt.

"That may be true, but with us in this cell, I don't get why they chained my wrists together and not yours."

Areina was really worried now. She saw the black collar around her aunt's neck and reached up to her own neck. "Damn it. The collar is why, if this stay on for a long time, then I'll get really weak and can't fight back."

Just then the door opened and someone walked through that Areina could have sworn was her father and someone else came into the room with him.

"Lord Ra's, what is the meaning of this, I thought you said I could get revenge on the archers."

"But Merlyn my dear boy, Red Bird here IS an archer by blood."

"Impossible."

"Her father is Red Arrow, I'm sure you wish to speak to her."

"Oh, he is…..is he, well this will be better than I could have thought." Merlyn said.

"I shall leave you to talk to these two, but we have other plans so do not kill them…..yet." Ra's said and with that he left the room.

"You're not the original Merlyn." Areina said.

"Maybe not, but I trained under the original Merlyn the Magnificent." The villain said.

"How DARE you and he use my grandfather's name for evil." Serenity said and her anger could be heard.

"Oh please….like either of you can do anything; but this will be a fun time for me, getting back at Red Arrow through his daughter and I'm sure Nightwing would want to get his wife back." Merlyn said with a wicked grin. "I'm a little disappointed, Red Bird; I've heard that you were fearless, not as much as your cousin though…yet I can see the fear in your eyes."

Areina snapped out of the fear and she ran for Merlyn. "I'll show you how…..AHHHHHHHH."

Serenity ran to Areina as electricity covered her body. Once the sorceress looked at Merlyn she saw a control in his hand and an evil smirk on his face.

"There's the Harper temper." Merlyn said as he released the button on the control and the electricity stopped.

Serenity's anger could be seen in their eyes as Areina fought to regain her facilties and they wanted to attack him, but his hand twitched to his hip and it was then that they saw a crossbow…ready to be used on them in needed.

"Be lucky that Lord Ra's has other plans, or I would make Red Arrow suffer DEARLY." Merlyn said, and with that he left out of the cell, locking the door behind him.

"If Ra's is really behind this, then you're right, Areina, we're in trouble."

"Oh how I'd LOVE to ring his neck right now." Areina said.

"You know that Dick and Roy….along with Orin will find a way to save us."

"I know, Aunt Serenity…and that's what worries me; is he after dad, Uncle Dick or Orin? That's the REAL question."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Same Undisclosed Location; Different Part

"I am surprised you are doing this, Ra's." A beautiful woman said.

"We can take care of the Light's needs of magic and I can have a fresh, young body that would not need a pit for at least 90 years, the meta power is just a bonus to me."

"Who are you planning to send after the boys?"

"Oh someone very special; and I shall accompany him."

"You always have been a hands-on kind of person." The woman said.

"That I have, Queen Bee; but you should head back to your country, as you are still a public figure."

"Very well, Ra's; good luck with your secondary plan." Queen Bee said and with that she left out to return to Bialya.

Just then the darkness behind Ra's seemed to move as if it had a life of its own.

"Are you ready for this, Carter?"

"Oh…you have NO idea how ready I am." 'Carter' said. "But when you address me, please….call me Drow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Wayne Manor

Bruce and Jason were training and their great grandfather was right, easy was a hard enough setting for them at their age, but the young fire controller and young Atlantean magic wielder were giving the machine their best effort. It was just then that Ace growled. Bruce and Damian turned their attention to the stairs leading in from the manor, and that's when they saw Orin'ahm come walking down, and Bruce KNEW something was wrong.

"DAD!" Bruce and Jason cried out as they left their training and ran to Orin'ahm.

He bent down to hug them and that's when they saw his face.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"And where's mommy?" Bruce added.

Orin knew his boys were born Bats, but they seemed to be learning faster than he expected.

"Boys, your mother's been captured by the enemy." Orin flat out told them.

The twins had tears in their eyes and older Bruce could be seen with anger in his 'unreadable' face.

"I'd better get to Watchtower…incase Dick and the others need my help." Damian remarked, and with that he went to get ready.

"Daddy, are you going too?" Jason asked.

"No son, I'm filled with too much anger right now…I'm going to stay with you two." Orin told them.

"Then how about you watch their progress with this machine." Older Bruce said.

"I know you're worried about Areina as well."

"Yes, but I can't help. I'm going to leave it to my sons." Older Bruce said.

Orin was happy to hear that Bruce, even without his heart condition anymore, knew his limitations. "Very well. Alright boys, show me how you're going to take this machine down."

With that, Little Bruce and Jason went back to the machine and Bruce remotely started it again.

Watchtower, Three Hours Later

Molly and Mathen had tried tracking spells, but they weren't having any luck.

"SLAG IT." Mathen said.

"Concentrate, Mathen." Marik stated and he walked over to help his siblings out.

"Okay, while they're tracking down Serenity and Areina, we need to come up with a plan to get them free once we find them."

"If Manta and Dymond are truly behind this, then Areina will be scared. We all know what happened to her and Meygan a few years ago in the LOD's hands." Kaldur said.

"Where's Orin, shouldn't he be here for this?" Brian asked.

"Orin is upset at the fact that he could not keep his soul mate out of the enemies' hands. I sent him to be with his sons." Kaldur stated.

"That might be best." Dick commented.

"Let me contact Micron. Dad and the JLU might be able to track Manta and Dymond."

"Go do that, Airhawk."

"I'll contact Aquaman, maybe he can find something in the oceans." Kaldur stated.

"I need to go see someone." Static announced. "Shock, Gear, Syfon. Follow me."

Jason watched the Dakota Heroes leave. "Ebon?"

"Dymond and Manta are WORKING for Ebon...I think it's some of Virgil's reformed villains." Dick stated.

"Possible. But did you know that Onyx is Dymond's grandpa." Jason looked so proud to know that fact.

"There's the bat training." Dick said with a smirk.

But some heroes were shocked, even Terry. "How'd you know that?"

"What, I WAS a criminal at one point...had to keep tabs on the other criminals."

"We got them!" Mathen yelled happily.

"Told you we could do it." Marik said with a grin.

"Where!?"

"Malaysia. The Master's there too." Meygan added.

"Alright, so who's going?" Dick asked.

"ME!" A small voice said.

"NO, Marik."

"Daaa-ad!"

"Marik, you're just a kid, you CAN'T do this."

"I'm not just a kid!" Marik cried, stomping his foot.

Dick and little Reiena had never seen him act in such a way.

"I'm stronger than anyone here, and I'd prove it in a heartbeat." Marik said, but it was like his voice had deepened.

Mathen's eyes widened…he knew that voice. It was the original version of his brother…..this was HIS twin.

Marik then flashed in a bright hue and he was then the same age as Mathen and looked just like him, but his hair was in a short ponytail.

"MARIK!" Dick cried out.

"This is my secret Dad. My ace in the hole. I can rescue Mom and Areina and none of the bad guys would know the truth."

"Carlos' spell...it wasn't said right...was it?" Meygan asked.

Mathen hugged his former twin brother and he thought former because Marik was Reiena's twin now.

"No. It was messed up by **one** word. I remember everything before I was reborn."

"Your mother knows...doesn't she?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah. She figured it out."

"It was the chest thing...wasn't it?" Mathen asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Some things are hard...not to do." he said blushing.

Jason laughed his head off.

It was then that a fist came right at Jason's face and knocked him back.

"Hey!"

"Don't even THINK it." Dick stated.

"I wasn't!"

Dick batglared his brother and Jason wisely shut up.

"So, I'm DEFINATLY on the rescue team...right?" Marik asked.

"No."

"Come on Dad..." Marik said.

"Dad!" Mathen protested. "I'll go with him."

"I lost you once Marik. I'm not losing you again."

The sight of tears in Dick's eyes caught Marik's attention and the bright hue returned to his body.

"Alright, dad; but I'm staying here to see mom and Ari when they are saved." Marik, back at his **real** age, hugged his dad. "Mathen would've helped me. I was safe."

"I know, Marik….I know." Dick said as he hugged Marik back. "Alright, IF Static and the other Dakota City heroes are going to see Onyx; then we wait and see if they come back with anything relevant that can help with the rescue."

The heroes all nodded. Now it was a waiting game, which had everyone on edge already.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Malaysia

Within the medium size conference room, The Master sat at the head of the table, with Mordred off to his right while Manta, Dymond, The Hand, Merlyn, and Ra's sat in the remaining seats. On the screen behind the Master was Queen Bee.

"When do we start torturing the archer's brat?" Merlyn hastily asked.

"Merlyn, you will get your chance." Ra's had told the young archer.

"You're an eager young man, aren't you?" The Master stated.

"I just can't wait. Red Arrow is a wannabe archer that I want to kill slowly! I was the first clone of Arsenal and HE betrayed the light."

"So, when do we start to retrieve their magic?" Dymond asked.

"In the morning. We start with the Sorceress. Any luck tracking down Zatanna?" The Master asked.

"None, her spells have reached a high level and she must be using a cloaking spell to hide."

"What's the point of all of this magic?" Manta demanded.

"The League, dear boy." Queen Bee responded. "We're going to take out the entire League."

Dymond looked shocked. Was such a thing possible?

"Not to mention all the wizards in the team's roster." The Master said.

"But most are children and aren't YOU the master Omni Wizard?" Dymond stated with a bit of resentment in her voice.

"My dear Dymond, that is true. However, there is one other that can stop me. The one called Rave."

"The Detective's demoness granddaughter...interesting..."Ra's commented.

It was then that Dymond saw something happening with Ra's.

"Lord Ra's, your skin..." Dymond said.

"Yes...this body is dying."

"You're going to transfer your mind again, aren't you?" Ebon asked as he came walking into the room, late for the meeting.

"I need to…soon. With this plan, I will have my pick for a new body."

Dymond nodded, now understanding what was at stake. She had to tell Lady Merline soon.

"Keep looking for Zatanna. Then we start with-"

"You better not say the kids." Manta warned. "Their magic would be insignificant."

"You do have a point."

Dymond touched her fiancé's shoulder and he turned to her. The look in her eyes told him to stay calm.

"As for which body...I haven't decided."

Manta took a few deep breaths.

"Why don't you two go and get the heroes ready...let's have some fun before we take the sorceress' magic." The Master said.

"Very well." Dymond and Manta stood up and left.

The others waited till the couple left the room, then the Master grinned.

"So, when will Ebon hand him over to us?" Mordred asked.

Ebon grinned. "Soon! Let them help us. Once the League is down, we take him down."

"And his body will serve me well..."

With that, Ra's left the meeting to fulfill his plan.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Dakota City

Onyx was walking out to his patio when he saw Static and the others land. "Static."

"Onyx."

"I haven't been Onyx in decades, Static. But it's good to see you…and Gear."

"These are our sons, Shock and Syfon," Virgil Sr. Introduced.

Onyx nodded.

"So you're one of dad's big baddies from back in the day huh?" Shock asked.

"I was."

"Have you talked to your granddaughter?" Gear asked, getting to the point of the visit.

" Why, is she in trouble?! Did Ebon hurt her!?"

"Settle down. She's ok. We think."

"Something's going on if you've come to talk about her."

"She helped kidnap Lady Merline. We need to know where she was."

"She called me this morning. From Teluk Intan...in Malaysia. She's thinking that a double cross is in the works and David was the target."

"Wait...who's David?" Shock asked.

"Sorry, you know him as Manta. Ebon's a part of this," Onyx added. "And I warned her to get out."

"He always did like double crosses." Static remarked as he thought back to how Ebon was ready to kill Gale.

"Why is Dymond so worried about Manta?" Syfon asked.

"He does. But I think this is a huge payoff for him. So, if you're going after him, protect Dymond, Static. I wouldn't ask but...I think she might be expecting. She seemed...worried. She and David are engaged, that is why she is worried about him being hurt." Onyx said answering all questions forming in the veteran heroes' minds and taking care of Syfon's question.

"One thing's bothering Nightwing; why would Dymond not want the kids of us heroes involved in this war. She protected Red Bird's twins and even let Nightwing's young son get away from the battle." Syfon asked.

"She lost her two older brothers when their parents were at war with each other. She vowed to me that no matter what side she was on, she would protect any children."

"Would she help us if something DID happen to Manta because of the Light?" Syfon questioned.

"If she's expecting, then yes. I think Robecca is just misguided and not truly evil. I only ask that you all spare her if it's possible."

"We'll talk to Nightwing. But thanks for the locale."

"She told me something that really bothered her. Relay this to Nightwing: if they get enough magic channels, the Light will take on the League with them."

"They're after the Atlanteans as a top priority then." Static said, remembering what happened to Orin'ahm.

"Thanks man." Gear said.

"Anytime. After all the hell I put you two through, the least I can do is try to help."

"Um...are you able to harden your skin?" Syfon asked.

"Not anymore kid, but the bang baby gene can be passed down anyway." Onyx answered.

"I thought...well, if you really want to help, you could fight with us?"

Onyx laughed. "If I was 20 years younger..."

"Alright, well, we've got alot of Intel for Nightwing. Thanks Onyx." Shock said.

Onyx noticed that Syfon and Shock were worried.

"It wasn't only Lady Merline that was taken was it...one of your generation was as well...weren't they?"

"Manta grabbed Red Bird, Flamebird's daughter." Gear said.

Onyx knew Ebon could be cruel, but he also knew these four and all their friends could handle the problem.

"You four be careful. Ebon isn't a joke. He became a very good assassin and he has no issues taking out kids."

With those words the four heroes headed out.

"Good Luck." Onyx said after they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity was the first to wake up. The fact that she woke up hanging by her arms was a really bad omen.

"Not good." She whispered.

She had electrodes attached to her body, except her face but she still had her clothes on. She looked to see where the lines led and they all led to a wall panel with a large throw lever.

Not good at all.

"So, I hope you are comfortable, my dear Serenity." A voice said.

"YOU!" she snapped as The Master came into her view.

"Be careful...you don't want to make me mad. If you won't do it for yourself, maybe you'll do it to protect your niece." The Master said as he motioned to Serenity's left.

Serenity looked to her left. She saw Areina on a metal slanted table as well, and she was turned to see Serenity. Her arms, legs, waist, neck and chest were all locked down with metal restraints and all of them had wires leading from them to a wall. Above Areina was a large industrial fan, and the glass wall that allowed them to view each other was frosted at the edges on Areina's side.

"You sick, poor excuse of a man!" Serenity snapped.

The Master only laughed.

Areina seemed to be shivering and Serenity fired up her wind magic.

The Master wasn't fazed by this show of power and just blocked it with his hand. "I wonder how long she can last like that."

"Free me and watch for yourself!"

"I'm no fool, you blemish...be lucky that I removed both of your collars. I don't think this would be as much fun without you two trying to use your powers to escape."

"Blemish?! I'm Merlin's granddaughter, you ass!" Serenity then aimed her wind at the glass wall.

"I know that ALL too well my dear." The Master said as the wind did LITTLE to the glass...but as the gusts of wind hit the glass, the fan started right up over Areina and three inches of snow fell through the blades and most of it fell onto her.

Serenity saw what happened and put a lid on her magic. Once the last bit of released wind hit the glass, the snow stopped falling.

"The electrodes...they don't shock me when the switch is pulled..."

"No...but yours control her fate and hers control yours."

"So if either of us use our abilities to try and free ourselves..."

"Use your imagination. Now if you would excuse me..."

"What do you want?" Serenity asked, curious about why he would do all of this over magic.

"That's for me to know and you to find out my dear." The Master closed the door behind him.

Serenity waited until there was no one else coming before crying out. "Areina! Speak to me!"

"Aunt...Serenity."

"Hang in there, Areina. Think warm sweetie."

Areina strained to look up and saw that Serenity didn't have her inhibitor collar on.

"You...have no...collar..."

"Sweetie, don't even think it..." Serenity started, but it was too late, a heat coming off of Areina was melting the snow on the table and her body.

"AREINA, DON'T!"

It fired up the panel on Serenity's side and she screamed as she was electrocuted.

Areina quickly stopped. "Aunt Serenity!" she weakly cried out.

Lady Merline panted hard as the electricity stopped. "I'm...ok..."

"What happened?"

"I think...you and I are wired so if we tried to use our powers, we hurt the other. Sons of bitches," Serenity swore. "I will choke the Master myself for this!"

"I KNEW this was going to be hell." Areina said as he voice sounded scratchy...like she was getting sick.

"Areina, listen to me...heat up when you need to. Don't you worry about me."

"I won't hurt you." Areina said. "I'm not going to let them use me to hurt you…..not like they tried to get me to do to Meygan."

"Don't make me order you. You're going to get sick if you don't."

Areina let out a sigh. "Alright...but..."

"We need to find out what they really want from us," Serenity told her niece. "And we will find out. So stay warm."

"I can do that." Areina said with some confidence in her voice that she wouldn't electrocute her aunt anymore.

"Good." Serenity braced herself.

"But I have my own tricks." Areina said as she heated up again, but this time Serenity didn't get shocked.

"Areina...? How'd you do that?"

"Mathen..." Areina said, but the strain of using her MAGIC fire weakened her so much that she fell asleep.

Serenity grew worried for her niece, but Areina's fire magic was weak to begin with, even after training with it for almost a year.

"I'll help you train more once we're out of this mess." Serenity said as she chose to rest up for whatever her captors had in store next; she then heard a commotion outside of their cell.

"This wasn't part of the deal! You told me you only wanted the grail!" Zacharius' voice echoed through the door.

Serenity perked up at hearing her brother's voice. "Oh no."

"Be careful how you address me, boy. I do whatever I see fit and you better get that grail or your daughter dies." The Master's voice threatened.

"You don't have Cassidee; she's safe with my sister's family and they won't let you get anywhere near her." Zach said.

"I don't need her around me. I can utter a phrase and the poison within will kill her within minutes."

Serenity's eyes widened in shock. "Jason was right all along-but his reasoning was wrong."

The Master grinned as he faked two sets of steps walking away from the cell. He needed to throw his sister off so he could have more time being around her.

Zach planned to torture his sister in the old ways and let the wannabe fire wizard watch.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The night was especially dark when the twins finally went to sleep. Both were uneasy the whole night and Orin did his best to calm them but Aqualad suspected that Jason wasn't buying it.

As the twins slept, Orin slipped out of their room and was met by his grandfather in law.

"Are they ok?" Bruce Sr asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what more I can do to ease their minds."

"Dick, Jason, Damien...Terry, they will find them."

"I know they will, but...I just hope she is not going through what she did years ago."

As the pair spoke, a downstairs window was opened carefully...slowly and a shadow entered.

It wasn't long before the shadow was joined by another, and this one seemed to flow as it entered.

"I have a feeling that Meygan will help, although she has been retired for some time." Bruce commented.

The window was closed with the same soundlessness.

"Why would Meygan...you've heard something...who else is caught." Orin asked.

"Serenity; my son is frantic for his wife." Bruce and Orin headed away from the boys, to enter the kitchen.

"The Light is going too far this time." Orin stated, but Bruce touched his shoulder to calm him down...or at least try.

"They have my wife, Bruce!"

"And I'm sure your father is going to help in the rescue, but right now, your boys need you." Bruce said.

"Such a touching scene, but sadly the sorceress and your granddaughter will not be the only ones captured." A voice said.

Orin launched a wave of water at the voice behind them as Bruce held his cane up.

As the water headed for the intruder, a wall of darkness seemed to stop it.

"Ebon! BOYS RUN! GET OUT!" Orin yelled loudly to his sleeping sons.

"Oh, I'm hurt...I'm nowhere near that **low**life's level." A voice said...and Bruce recognized it instantly.

"Carter...should have figured you'd get out of jail sooner or later. Going to try to kill me for that revenge you vowed years ago."

Young Bruce and Young Jason woke up when they heard their father scream for them to run.

They ran down the stairs and saw the kitchen...but they didn't recognize either villain so they were ready to help protect their family.

"Boys, RUN!" Bruce Sr told them harshly.

"No boys...stay, play with me..." Drow said as he turned and had an evil smile.

"So, these are your great grandsons, detective...I see their mother's...and even their grandmother's spirit in them." Ra's said.

"The only person that calls him detective is...YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED GRANDMA." Jason said as he thought about how the man was talking.

"Actually it was your mother that did that." Ra's stated with a smile.

"NO, it was YOUR poison." Little Bruce said.

"True, my League did have a thing for new untraceable poisons...and ones that would not die out under extreme heat." Ra's retorted with a smile.

Young Jason threw a fireball at Ra's.

"This will be fun." Drow said as he took one step toward the boys.

Ra's caught the fireball with his sword and tossed it into a wall.

Orin was NOT going to let his boys get caught up in this, so he jumped and flipped over the intruders and got in front of Bruce and Jason. "Boys, do as I say and RUN."

Young Bruce used his water bearers to draw water from the kitchen sink but he was covered by a black void. He soon screamed.

Just as Orin turned from his boys to Drow with anger in his expression, he saw his grandfather-in-law sneak up behind Drow and whack him in the head with his cane.

Drow's Dark Matter was gone and Young Bruce shook with fear as Bruce Sr gathered him and Jason into his arms.

"I've got them, get out of here." Orin said as he never took his eyes off of Ra's.

Bruce was quick in getting the boys away from the battle.

"NOOOOOO, we want to help." Jason said as The original Batman turned the corner and the three of them were out of sight.

"I see you wish to have another session with The Doctor." Ra's said with a smile.

"Not today Ra's!"

"We shall see." He said with a smirk and then raised his sword and ran toward Orin'ahm

Orin sent a tidal wave of water at Ra's, after taking a few hits from the immortal's sword, washing him and Drow out of the house, past the gate and up to the feet of Dick and the original team.

"Hello Ra's." Jason said cocking his gun.

"Oh good...a chance to take out some aggression." Dick said with a smile.

"Where's my daughter-in-law." Kaldur asked angrily.

"I'm afraid that is a question to be answered when I feel like it, Atlantean." Ra's said as he casually stood up before the heroes.

Jason aimed his gun at the same moment Artemis aimed her crossbow.

"Wanna try that again." Artemis said.

"Don't bother." Roy threatened from behind Ra's, arrow aimed at the villain. "You answer us."

"Another time perhaps." Ra's said as a dark vortex came up under him and the unconscious Drow, sucking them in.

Both Roy and Artemis shot their arrows as Jason fired.

Everything missed.

"Damn it." Jason said.

"Let's go check on everyone." Dick said as he got ready to take off toward the manor.

Wally was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, two chapters in one day, but hey, forgot to post over the past couple of days.

* * *

It didn't take long for the others of the original team...and Jason to follow Wally's lead. As they got in and walked onto the water soaked carpet, they saw Orin coming out of the kitchen...with a few cuts on his arm.

"Son!" Kaldur ran to Orin and hugged him. "Are you well?"

"I'm good...but they wanted the boys."

"I'm starting to think taking Areina meant getting them to do what they want. Someone wants your boys BAD." Wally theorized.

"More like taking Areina and Serenity was a distraction." Dick said.

"What is it about my grandsons?" Kaldur asked.

"It's because the Light wants Atlantean magic channels." A voice said after a boom tube opened up behind the gathered heroes.

"But Bruce is the only one that has them…of the kids!" Conner replied tightly.

"Then there must be another reason for going after Jason too." A second recognizable voice said.

The group turned around and saw all four Dakota heroes standing there.

"We got info that you need to know." Static told the old covert team.

"We need the Batcave." Dick remarked

"Bruce took the boys down there to protect them." Orin told his uncle

Dick and Jason headed right for the clock.

Once everyone was downstairs in the cave, no one was in sight. Dick grinned as he headed right for the Batmobile. The lid of the Batmobile opened and the twins popped out. "Hi Uncle Dick!" they chimed at the same time. Kaldur, Orin and all NON bats were shocked.

"Only Bats can open the Batmobile." Dick said as he helped the twins out.

"Batpa said we could use the weapons and fly it out if that Ratz guy came down here." Young Jason added.

"Forgive me Orin. I had already set the Batmoible to recognize their voices." Bruce Sr said.

"Always one for a contingency...huh, Bruce." Dick stated with a smile.

"It's alright, like Dick said, you've always had good contingencies." Orin said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The boys ran to their dad as Dick and Jason helped Bruce Sr out.

Before the twins hugged their dad, Young Jason saw blood drops on the ground.

"DAD!"

"I'm alright. Right now, Static, Gear, Shock and Syfon seem to have information about your mom...and your Aunt Serenity." Orin stated, seeing the blood going down his arm.

Wally ran for the kit and ran back to Orin. "Off your feet. I got it."

"Like you can wrap up his arm." Artemis taunted.

"Hey, a guy can try...right, babe?" Wally said as Artemis pushed him aside and the married couple looked at each other like they were about to share a kiss.

"Ew. Mushy stuff!" cried Young Jason.

Everyone laughed at little Jason Grayson's antics then Artemis took over wrapping Orin's arm while the others gathered around Static and Gear.

"Ok...um Bruce, you have a pic on Onyx?" Static asked.

Bruce Sr went to the Batcomputer and typed in a few commands and a jail photo of Onyx came onto the screen.

"Ok. Onyx has a granddaughter. Dymond." Static began.

"TOLD YOU GUYS." Jason semi shouted.

"We're never going to hear the end of this." Dick said as Jason smiled at him.

"She's been talking to him about her uneasiness with the Light." Gear continued. "She thought there might be a double cross and that Manta would be the casualty."

"What kind of double cross?" Kaldur asked.

"She doesn't want to lose her fiancé to the Light, and the double cross is that Ebon could betray them." Gear said.

Orin was quiet. His feelings were mixed.

"Why treat the kids well...she's on the opposite side." Dick asked, wanting the answer.

"Her and her fiancé have issues with going after kids," Shock answered. "They've protested Delta squad's involvement right from the start."

"There's more...she personally lost two brothers and vowed that she'd NEVER endanger kids." Syfon said.

"So...is she on our side or what?" Wally asked.

"It's hard to say right now, but if it comes to the point where we fight her...she may be pregnant, so..." Static said, telling the team what Onyx told him.

"Oh crap." the older Jason announced.

"That's why the doubt. I'm sure Manta is the father IF she is, and she doesn't want to lose him." Bruce Sr said.

"Dick, your call. How do you want to handle this?" Conner asked.

"Until we get a lock on the EXACT location, all we have to go on is Malaysia. We wait." Dick said and saw the looks on everyone's faces. "I know, it's going to kill me too, but we can't stretch the team and League too thin."

At that moment, Orin's cell vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and he was shocked to see who was texting him….then what flashed when he checked it.

"Quick, check these coordinates!" Orin cried.

He repeated them as they flashed on the screen.

Bruce Sr turned to the computer and typed them in.

"Teluk Intan, Malaysia."

"So Dymond called her grandfather from where they're holding Areina and Serenity." Static said.

"Looks like, but there's more." Orin read the rest of the message out loud. "Guard your sons. Come quick. I will slow their torture."

Orin turned the phone so that everyone could see the pic of a diamond on it.

"She **is** helping. We go with caution." Kaldur told the group.

"Guess she found out that Ra's was after the boys." Dick said. "Also, keep Dymond safe. I'm sure Static gave Onyx his word that should we fight with her..."

Static only nodded as he knew where his leader was going with this.

"Got it and IF she's pregnant. Go super easy." Artemis added. "Even if she's in the early stages, using her power too much may stress the baby out."

Everyone nodded.

"Boys, will you be good for your great grandfather?" Orin asked.

"Yes." Bruce said.

"Get them good, daddy." Jason remarked with a smile.

Orin nodded.

"Orin...you need to go easy in a fight. Watch your arm," the older Jason added.

"Heading to Molly first, don't need to be cautious against those that took my wife and her aunt."

"Ok. I'll save you some," Roy promised.

"You better...dad."

With that everyone headed out through boom tubes.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Malaysia

"The Atlanteans have thwarted my plans for the LAST TIME." He cried out as he headed toward the prison wing of the building.

"Angry are we, Ra's?" the Master asked.

Ra's eyed the bullwhip in the warlock's hands. "A bit dramatic for my taste."

"I prefer the tortures from my youth."

"I would watch with permission."

"This is for Serenity, but maybe Areina has some information that could help you." He said with a devious grin as he put on his cloak. "Let's go."

Serenity picked her head up when the door opened. The Master walked in and Ra's closed the door behind them.

"Ra's." Serenity hissed.

Areina woke up when she heard her aunt.

"I'm just here to see the start of this, and then I shall have a session with the Detective's granddaughter."

"Like hell you will!" Serenity cried.

The Master moved behind the sorceress. Without warning, the whip cracked her back, breaking the cloth there and cut her skin like paper.

Serenity hissed.

"I see your husband has conditioned your pain tolerance. He is a wonderful teacher." Ra's remarked.

"The code to the towers. What are they?" The Master asked.

"Go throw yourself into space." Serenity said through the pain.

The second strike hit her between the shoulder blades.

"The. Codes." The Master asked tightly.

"Keep away from her." Areina screamed from her cell.

"You're not getting them." Serenity answered.

The third one got her left side, close to her hip.

"Come after me, if you're the master you CLAIM you are." Areina cried out. She didn't want to see ANYONE she loved get hurt...especially after the last time.

Serenity refused to cry out. She hissed each time, each hiss tight with pain.

"I think it's time I got to know the detective's granddaughter, I can see so much of her mother in her, and yet, I know VERY little about her." Ra's remarked.

Areina winced as she heard the next strike of the whip and saw her aunt bit her lip. Ra's left Serenity's cell and entered hers in less than a minute.

"If you know Grandpa so well, then you know how he trained me. I won't break."

"I believe that my dear. Shall I make you more comfortable?" Ra's threw an unseen switch, and the fan above her came on.

The snow fell onto her.

Areina started to shiver. "Really, that all you got?"

Ra's watched Areina's body language. He grinned as the snow continued to fall without stopping.

"There's something special about you right now, but what could it be?" Ra's asked, knowing that Reiena would have shut down by now with her body temperature so low.

"Go...screw...yourself." she said through chattering teeth.

Ra's watched her skin go red with the cold before stopping the fan altogether.

"You know, I was surprised years ago when your mother saved her fallen brother from Cadmus. She risked her life for the one that rejected the Detective's ways."

"He was...and STILL IS family." Areina was very cold at the moment, despite the heat she could generate. "Also, bring up my mother again; see if I don't find SOME way to break free." Areina shouted.

"You have a secret young one." Ra's moved closer to Areina to see if it was something he could see.

"Back off." Serenity cried out between hits from the Master's whip.

The Master then walked to the front of Serenity, bullwhip in hand. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

The Master spun that whip above his head and then smacked it down the front of her.

It tore open her dress, striking her skin across her chest and arms. Serenity screamed finally in pain.

"Ah, now this IS interesting." Ra's said as he looked at Areina's neck closely. "Since when are YOU an Atlantean."

"I told you to back off." Areina said as the snow on top of her started to melt.

"I thought you put their collars back on." Ra's said as he turned to the Master.

"I didn't see it necessary."

"This is OVER." Ra's said. "There will be no more torture of EITHER of them until they have inhibitor collars on."

Serenity panted as the Master went behind her again. He struck Serenity one more time, across her lower back on her hips.

Serenity hissed before the Master left. "Be lucky, sorceress."

Ra's glared at Areina. "You will die cold." He flipped the switch to the fan and the snow fell nonstop and he left the room.

Before Serenity could focus on trying to free herself so she could help Areina; the young fire controller's cell door opened once again and this time it was Merlyn that came in.

"Not so powerful now…are you, brat." Merlyn said.

"I remember…what you did during the timeline…change." Areina said as she continued to be covered with snow, even though she was melting it as it fell.

"Oh yes, Lord Ra's showed me the video…it was fun to cut Arsenal's head off….and he didn't see it coming until it was too late." Merlyn stated.

Areina only glared at the evil archer as Serenity watched incase Areina needed her.

"I think your father needs a message..."

"Screw you; we'll stop the Light once and for all." Areina said...after spitting in Merlyn's face

Merlyn wiped away the spit with a gloved hand; then smacked Areina hard across the face with that same hand. "Such rudeness!"

"You OBVIOUSLY don't know my father then. He would do the same thing in my situation."

"Oh...and the young girl…..I believe her name is Olivia? Is she anything like Roy? You know-since her daddy's eating worms?"

Areina was steaming now as the snow continued to fall. "You want to say that again...AFTER you release me so I can kick your ass."

Merlyn laughed. "I think it's time to pick up the war between me and Green Arrow. Tell me-your daddy or Olivia?" As if he would ignore the other.

"Neither."

"Very well then." Merlyn said and suddenly Areina's arm started to burn with pain. "Tell Red Arrow, that Olivia is next...but then again the WHOLE archer line will fall."

Areina turned to her arm and saw a crossbow arrow sticking out of it.

"So long, this was a fun chat." Merlyn said and with that he headed out.

"Honey, are you okay?" Serenity asked, her pain heavily laced with pain.

Areina didn't say anything at first, but Serenity could tell that she was fighting the pain. "Once I can get this damn arrow out of my arm….and hopefully singe it closed before my collar's put back on, I will be."

"Areina, did Ra's notice your gills?" Serenity asked after her pain subsided.

"Yes." Areina shook with the cold again but her voice also carried the pain she was in from the crossbow arrow in her arm.

"Ra's will figure it out...just like he did with Artemis' Glamour charm during the undercover mission." Serenity said.

"We need to get out of here. Right now." Areina started to heat up right away.

Serenity sighed; she had to tell her niece the plan. "Areina..." She started, but then her door opened and Dymond walked in.

Dymond gasped as she saw Serenity's back. She immediately went to free her.

"I can't do this. I'm getting you out of here. David is waiting for us."

"What?" Areina asked as the rest of the snow melted.

"Areina...Dymond came to me for help. I take it Manta learned something he didn't like." Serenity said as Dymond freed her and allowed the older woman to lean against her.

"Why would you want our help?" Areina asked as she got off the table after burning the restraints...finally able to do so safely, then she winced as she pulled out the arrow and quickly singed the wound shut.

"They want David's magic channels. I can't let that happen." Dymond told the fire Meta. "I love him."

Dymond waited for Areina to burn her way to them through the glass wall.

"Then...That's why Ra's was soaked...he went after the boys." Areina said as the glass quickly melted.

"And David heard. He's against going after the kids and so am I. We're done with the Light, the LOD and **all** that shit." Dymond declared.

"Now I can say this: Thank you for taking care of my sons that time." Areina said as she got on Serenity's other side and helped her aunt out of the cell.

Dymond nodded. "This way. We'll take the tunnel to David."

"Not so fast. I'm sick of true villains turning their backs on me. First Drow's mother and now YOU TWO." A voice said.

"Take your aunt." Dymond's skin became rock hard as she turned. "Go screw yourself!"

"Be careful, Dymond." Areina said as she and Serenity continued down the tunnel.

With them trying to escape, Ebon grinned.

"You're no match for me girl. Onyx was always weak minded, just like you!"

"I'll show you weak minded." Dymond said as she started to create diamond splinters.

"Those two have a surprise coming when they reach the end of the tunnel." Ebon said as he created a vortex to flee as the splinters came toward him.

"David!" Robecca yelled into her come.

"On it."

It was just then that the comm was left on and all of a sudden David was screaming in pain.

Ebon grinned as he resurfaced. "He on nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why you!" Dymond said as she started fighting out of anger.

"Dymond, come on, we've got David, he'll be alright." A voice said into Dymond's ear.

"So long Ebon, hope you don't miss me too much, because I WILL be back." Dymond said and she created a pure Dymond shield that blocked the hallway.

Ebon used his power to break it with no luck.

Within the Tunnel

Areina and Serenity were checking Manta's vitals and he was fine, just got hit by a familiar blackness.

"I WILL destroy Batman, I don't care who I have to kill." A voice said.

"You're more misguided than your grandfather was, Drow, at least your mother saw the error of her way by working with Ebon." Areina said.

"My grandfather was a brilliant mind, and I WILL get revenge for him." Drow said as he allowed his dark matter to come forth.

"I've dealt with you the most; you REALLY think you're a match for me." Areina retorted.

"Oh please, I've had YEARS to plan this. Your death will be slow and I will enjoy EVERY minute of it. And you, sorceress….we never DID have our alone time."

Serenity said nothing as Areina send a moving wave of fire at him.

As Drow's dark matter split the fire, Areina was ready for a fight, and the villain was going to get one.

She kicked out at his jaw, catching it.

"Brat." Drow said as he staggered back while holding his jaw.

Areina then blasted him with magical fire before he could recover.

Serenity picked up Manta into her arms and waited on Areina.

"You'd think a guy as smart as you would be SICK of getting 'burned' by me." Areina said as the fire died and new marks were on Drow's body, but then he surprised her. The burns faded away before her eyes and he sent ribbons of Dark Matter at her, tying her upper body up.

Areina tried heating those ribbons to no avail. She was then pulled toward Drow against her will.

"Did you think I didn't learn anything over the years from fighting you?" Drow asked her.

"I've learned quite a bit as well." Areina said. It was then that she kicked out and caught Drow in a VERY tender place.

He howled, releasing her completely.

"We have to keep him still." Areina said as she got back to her aunt's side.

"I can help with that." A familiar voice said and with that a clear sheet started to form around Drow.

As Serenity and Areina turned around, they saw Dymond standing there and diamond dust was flowing from her hands.

Both watched as Dymond trapped him within a shell of a diamond.

"Thanks, Dymond." Areina said as the diamond dust stopped flowing.

"Thank you for protecting David."

"We have to get out of here, and I'm sure you found some way to contact my husband or one of the other heroes." Serenity said.

"Yes, Areina's phone." Dymond said as she smiled when David started to come to.

"Ow...what wall did I hit?" he asked as he was placed onto his feet.

"Drow's dark matter will do that to you...trust me, I've had first-hand experience." Areina said.

"Ro...?!" David cried.

"I'm alright but we need to go!" Dymond grabbed David's arm and dragged him away.

As Serenity, Areina, Dymond and Manta were working on getting out of the ancient Malaysian building through the tunnel system, the rescue team was on its way, and Dick, Kaldur and Roy were right out front.

"How are we getting in?" Roy asked.

"Like this." Dick said as he threw a Wing Ding at the wall. It soon exploded and the rubble fell.

Kaldur took point as he entered cautiously.

Below in the tunnel, the four escaping felt the vibrations from the large explosion.

"Oh oh..."Areina said quietly.

"I'll call him, I still have my comm." Serenity said as she reached up. "Dick, are you coming to rescue us?"

"David, blow the ceiling. Sounds like the heroes arrived." Dymond ordered, not waiting for a response.

David fired his last mini missile up at the ceiling above them.

The ceiling exploded.

It was then that not only the rubble started to fall, but someone was falling along with it.

Serenity sent a tornado at the falling person to save them.

As the person landed, David knew he was in for a fight...it was Kaldur'ahm.

Areina helped Kaldur stay on his feet as the tornado died out and then she hugged him tightly.

"Areina...Serenity, are you alright?" Kaldur asked as he was assaulted by his daughter in law.

"Lady Merline needs medical attention." Dymond spoke up.

Kaldur broke the hug quickly and was ready to protect his family...he was still weary of Dymond.

"They defected, Kaldur." Serenity vouched for them.

"I heard that Ra's went after your grandsons and David heard of their main plot." Dymond added.

Kaldur eyed David wearily. "I take it that you have issue with the young children being forced into this fight?"

"I always have. I'm sorry for what happened to Orin...I did not know at the time that it would go so far.

Kaldur nodded. "We must go now. We have much to speak of."

"Right." David said as he launched a cable up through the hole in the ceiling.

He let Dymond go first, showing the gentleman that he was.

Kaldur used his water bearers to create a staircase for Areina and Serenity to climb up then headed up the stairs himself and David was the last one up.

"Kaldur, are you alright." Nightwing I asked as he saw everyone coming out of the hole in the floor.

"Yes, my friend, but your wife needs medical attention and Areina needs to get somewhere warm." Kaldur answered.

"Ro...what are we going to do now?" David asked.

"You can help us if you want. You have shown that you are a hero at heart." Kaldur said.

"Areina." Roy remarked as he saw his daughter still shivering just a bit.

"I'm ok...I just had tons of snow dumped on me..."

Roy looked ready to charge head-first into a fight.

"Dad, it's alright...but we do have a serious problem. We'll talk back at Watchtower." Areina said.

"Ok." He said reluctantly.

Dick picked his wife up into his arms. He could feel the cuts on her back. He kissed her lips, then the top of her head. "We leave now."

"Uncle Dick...is now REALLY the time for a make out session?" Areina joked (hoping to lighten the mood) as Kaldur pulled out his mother box and activated a boom tube.

"Hush you!" Dick joked as he had tears in his eyes at how his wife suffered. "Do they hurt?" He whispered to Serenity.

"More than I'm letting on." she whispered back.

With that, the rescue team headed for the boom tube. Dymond and Manta were hesitant at first, but Kaldur turned around and smiled before he entered. With that the two EX villains followed the heroes and as they entered the boom tube closed.

As the heroes exited, the state of the art security cameras showed the Light and those of the LOD that were present everything. The master let out a fury of magic as Ra's just sat there.

"How can you NOT be furious, Ra's." The master asked.

"Because, we no longer have to wait to go after Manta…he is free of our power, and thus an easy target." Ra's remarked.

The master calmed down with this revelation. "I see what you mean; we can get the magic channels AND you get your new body."

"I'm going to take care of those traitors." Ebon remarked as he formed a dual vortex to get Drow out of the diamond shield that Dymond put him in.

"I'm DONE with that fire brat…I'm not only going to kill her, but her ENTIRE family." Drow cried out as he came walking through the vortex. "Also, I call dibs on Dymond."

"Fine by me, but Manta must NOT be harmed…..until **we** get ahold of him." Ra's said.

"Whatever." Drow said.

"The game will begin when **I** say so…. do NOT want to piss me off, Drow. I've seen your lust for Serenity, and let me tell you that if you go after her again, you will not be around long after that." The Master said.

Drow glared at the Master then stormed out of the room.

This left Ra's and the Master alone, but nothing was said and the two ancient villains left out of the room as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Metrotower

Everyone had gathered at the tower in Metropolis after the rescue team headed out to save Serenity and Areina. As Mathen, Orin and Meygan paced, a boom tube opened up and the rescue team came though and everyone saw Nightwing I carrying Serenity, and Kaldur was close to them to help if he was needed, then Roy and Areina came through.

"MOM!" The Grayson kids cried out as they all ran to their parents.

"I'm…alright. Molly dear, I'm going to need a good session of healing." Serenity said.

"Mommy, what happened?" Little Reiena asked with tears in her eyes.

"This is what happens when the villains trap you and want information. I'll be fine dear." Serenity assured her third daughter.

No one realized the boom tube had stayed open after Roy helped Areina though. It was then that Dymond and Manta II came walking through and as soon as Vincent saw them his bow was out and ready to attack the intruders.

Areina may have still been a little weak from the cold and piled up snow she had to endure, but she created a fireball and hit Vincent's arrow…disintegrating it.

"Are you crazy?!" Vincent cried out.

"It's alright, bro; they know now that they were just pawns in the Master's plans." Areina said.

Meygan didn't seem phased by the arrival of these two as once they stepped through and she saw them, she searched their minds and knew that they were done with the life of villains.

"I'm sorry for everything, Nightwing. I only kidnapped Serenity so that maybe the Master and the rest of the Light could try and get the magic they needed from her. I had to spare David from losing his Atlantean magic." Dymond said as she stared right into Dick's eyes.

"You saw through Ra's' plot and helped us find where you were keeping them. David Jr, you are still a part of this family through your blood ties to Kaldur and Orin…not to mention my grandnephews…as they are your grandnephews as well." Dick remarked.

David Jr didn't know what to say….how could Nightwing I be so accepting.

"I think...I should have listened to Robecca."

"Dymond...there's something going on with you." Molly said, her healing magic kicking in.

"Me?" Robecca asked.

Molly walked over to the ex-villainess and put her now glowing hands on her stomach. This caused Dymond to tense. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you."

Robecca heard the sincerity in her voice and allowed the young hero to do whatever it was she was doing. It didn't take long for Molly to smile. "Looks like your suspicions were right, Dymond."

"Right about what?! "

"Your grandfather mentioned to me that you felt you might be pregnant." Static said as he walked up to her.

"I am?" she said as David Jr said. "SHE IS?!"

"Yep...medical magic NEVER lies." Molly said.

Neither knew what to say or do.

"Mommy, is there going to be another member of Delta squad." Marik asked as Dick still held his wife.

"That depends on what they want to do dear."

Dymond scoffed...then looked to David. "What do you think; want to get vengeance on Ebon for playing us like he did?"

"First, I need to apologize to your grandfather for not listening. Then I WILL go after Ebon."

"No way am I staying behind!" Robecca yelled.

"David; before that, we must go to Atlantis and speak to King Orin, he needs to know that you will NEVER attack Atlantis again." Kaldur said.

"What!? Why would I agree to that?! YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!" David cried.

"No, he didn't. Are you willing to see the proof?" Dick asked.

"FINE! But only because there are kids around."

Kaldur turned to the computer and pulled up a video file.

_"So, you really are willing to get rid of anyone in your path, aren't you?" Nightwing asked._

_The other person in the video...Slade Wilson just smiled. "Now just what are you talking about Nightwing?"_

_"We found Manta's body...STABBED with a sword through the heart. That's your style, so what happened to piss you off that bad."_

_"Oh, the wimp that fled Atlantis after I gave him half of my army to take it down. He DESERVED to die for running away like a whipped dog."_

_"You'll never change, Deathstroke. I hope you ROT here this time." Nightwing said and with that_ _he left out and the PRISON SECURITY CAMERA recorded Deathstroke still as calm as ever. _

"David, the video was shot just after the first LOD was locked away." Dick said. "If you'll excuse me, Serenity needs Molly's help."

With that, Dick and Molly headed to Med bay.

David stood there, silent.

"I hated that our father was always a villain...and when I sided with him in 2016, I only did it to take down the first Light. Had it not been for me deceiving our father like I did, the earth would not be here right now...or at least not livable."

"He was our father…and HE of all people killed him...I'm sorry..." David Jr. didn't know how he should react.

"I did not know who he was for most of my life. He may have been a villain that wanted to destroy my home, but if Deathstroke were not already dead, I would seek justice for our father." Kaldur said. "Even a villain does not deserve that kind of death."

"David; I don't know what I can say, but your father really was misguided in a way. I was part of the team that was sent to Atlantis when he invaded during the timeline alteration and I could tell that even though he was evil, he still cared about Kaldur." Areina said, now covered with a special blanket to help her warm up faster.

Robecca placed a hand on David's shoulder. "I think we need time… to sort through all of this on our terms."

It was then that Areina realized something. "OH NO."

"I understand...and what is wrong Areina?" Kaldur asked.

"The dinner..."

"What about it?" David asked almost harshly. He then softened his expression. "Sorry."

"Prince Artur had an announcement, and wanted us there for it." Areina said.

"You're not going anywhere till you warm up to your normal temperature." Kaldur stated with a firm tone in his voice.

"Right." Areina said as she still shivered.

"I shall call Orin'ahm and he can meet us there when you are ready. I can have Bruce tell the twins that you need some time to recover from what happened." Kaldur said.

"Ok. David, take your time to figure out what to do; if you want I can tell King Orin about your change of heart." Areina said.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." David told Areina. "The snow and fan were my idea. I was so blinded by my anger than I didn't...I'm just sorry."

"Revenge can be blinding, but it was a good idea...I have to admit that." Areina said with a smile.

"But what that Master did to Lady Merline...there are no words..." David added.

"He's maniacal, but we'll find a way to stop him. My aunt will be just fine." Areina said and with that she headed out to Med bay.

"The little one that told us I was pregnant...she's THAT powerful." Dymond asked.

"She is, she is our doctor and her magic can heal all of Serenity's injuries." Kaldur said.

"Well, we better go. Anyway I can get in contact with you all when we are ready?" Dymond stated.

"Just call your grandfather; he knows how to get in touch with me." Static answered.

With that, Manta II and Dymond headed out to figure out what to do with their lives now.

The Edge of the Grayson Compound

Mathen and Olivia were on call after finding out what happened, but they were newlyweds so Dick and the others didn't want to pull them into this mission unless ABSOLUTLY necessary. Olivia was washing dishes in her marble-looking kitchen. She hummed to herself, happy as could be.

Mathen slipped in behind her to steal a kiss. "I'll be with Uncle Tim for a while; he wants to go over some upgrades to Watchtower's security. Uncle Jason's going to be hanging around ok?"

"If he tells one more 'dumb blonde' joke, I'll sing him into jumping into the pool." Olivia scowled.

Mathen laughed. "Don't worry, he knows what Canary's cry can do...and we can always tell her about it if he does it again."

"I hope he does."

"Just don't overdo it ok? You're still dizzy from yesterday. I love you." He then kissed her and then he was gone.

Olivia sighed. She finished the last plate and walked out of the kitchen.

She felt wrong. She eyed her own living room before slipping to a large potted plant and pulled the hidden crossbow from it. It had eight arrows equipped with it as she slowly walked to her den, which had a walk out sliding doors to the backyard and her pool.

Olivia felt those vibes get stronger as she neared her den. Feeling unsafe, she pulled out her cell and dialed her mother.

Dinah answered on the second ring. "Liv?"

"Mom. Come to my house. Get Roy. Come through the backyard toward my den. Mathen's gone but Jason's supposed to be around."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Hurry." Siren hung up and went to one side of the doorway to her den and looked around. She didn't see anything and repeated the process on the other side.

A small noise got her attention from the stairs.

She turned, aiming her crossbow, finger on the trigger.

Jason held up a hand and motioned for her to back away.

Which she did.

Jason came down the steps without a sound. He had his domino mask on, so he mouthed, "Saw a shadow in your yard. Let me take point."

Olivia waited for Jason to get in front of her. She felt safer with Jason around but she had her crossbow ready...just in case.

Jason entered the den first, gun pointed at the sliding doors.

The one door was slightly ajar.

Jason cautiously went toward those doors.

"Tsk...you're getting old, Red Hood."

Jason turned around and Merlyn stood there, arrow at the small of Olivia's back. Her crossbow was sitting on her plush chair that she stood next to.

"You may be Arsenal's clone, but you have NO honor as an archer." Jason said.

Jason kept his gun on Merlyn.

"True, but I need no honor." He jabbed Olivia with the arrow tip (not breaking the skin) and she winced. "But I'm only here to deliver a message to Queen's little girl."

"And not Roy? Ha! Like I'd believe that!" Jason retorted.

"He'll get his message soon enough, I hope he likes what I did to HIS little girl."

Jason was angry and he didn't care if his face showed it.

"You know, I COULD gather the bounty that was put on your head right now..."

Olivia looked over to the side, as if she heard something, which made Merlyn look.

She darted to the side.

Jason opened fired.

Merlyn hid behind the couch as Olivia came up with her crossbow, fired an arrow and moved into the den fast.

The front door was then blown as the Canary Cry came bursting from Dinah's mouth.

Merlyn threw smoke pellets over the couch and as Dinah coughed, Merlyn slipped away.

Roy came in from the den and took Olivia into his arms to calm her.

She was clearly rattled.

When the smoke cleared, Dinah swore as she noticed he was gone. "How is Merlyn still alive!?" she cried.

"I think he's Gray Arrow." Jason said.

"I've been wanting to meet that jerk." Roy said as he appeared with Olivia.

"You ok?" Jason asked Olivia.

"Yea...thanks for being here, Jason."

"No prob. But Roy...you need to find Fire Bug and fast."

"How come?" Roy excitedly asked, knowing his friend's nickname for his daughter.

"Gray Arrow said, "I hope he liked what I did to HIS little girl."

"You going to be okay with the others here, Liv?" Roy asked as he released Olivia.

"Yeah. Thanks everyone." she said bashfully.

"I'll check on Areina. If you need me, I'm close by." Roy said

"You know where she is?" Jason asked.

"Dick, Kaldur and I saved her and Serenity a bit ago….actually, there's more to the story, but I've got to check on her."

Jason was glad that Areina and Serenity were safe, but right now he was worried about Olivia being alone with Merlyn/Gray Arrow running around that he knew he couldn't go with his teammate.

"I'll check on Vincent. Jason, stay here." Jason nodded and with that Dinah left to check on Roy's son.


	9. Chapter 9

Watchtower, Five Minutes Later

Areina and Serenity were still med bay after what happened to them and Roy came running in.

"Dad, what's wrong, you just saw me not long ago?" Areina asked as she sat up on her bed.

"Areina...who shot you with that arrow?"

Areina's expression turned to one of anger at the fresh memory. "Gray arrow, I know it was him, even though he's calling himself Merlyn now. He said that he was going after Liv next but that the WHOLE archer bloodline will fall."

"Ah FUCK!" Roy cried. "He's restarting the damn archer war!" he yelled, mostly to himself angrily.

"What's going on...did he go after Vincent?!"

"No. Olivia." Roy said tightly. "Jason was there but he still got the drop on them."

Areina's heartrate slightly accelerated and then she doubled over in pain.

"Areina?!" Roy ran to her daughter.

"Don't know what happened...get Molly."

Roy was gone that minute.

"Looks like Roy is a secret speedster." Serenity teased.

"Dad...is full...of surprises..."

"It's alright, honey; he'll get Molly quickly." Serenity eased herself out of bed and went over to her niece stiffly. She took Areina's hand. "I heard about the Archer War between Green Arrow and Merlyn. Gray Arrow might've picked the wrong person to go after."

"I read about it...believe me, he has."

"Dinah will pick up where Ollie left off."

Roy returned with Molly.

"Areina, what's wrong...and mom, you should be in bed.

"Areina's in pain...and she needed comfort. My pain matters little."

"The snow shouldn't have caused this..." Molly said as she put her hands on Areina's body.

Molly then sat down and her normally brilliant golden glow was a dark gold.

Roy was worried.

Areina started feeling better after a few minutes.

"Thanks...but what's caused the pain?" Areina asked.

"Poison."

It was then that Serenity looked frantic.

"Aunt Serenity?"

"CASSIDEE...Roy, call her here NOW."

"Ok ok..."Roy pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"The Master put a poison in Cassidee to control Zach."

"Hold on." Roy put her on speaker. "Cassidee?"

"Still here."

"Cassidee, get here to Metro tower, Molly has to check you for something."

"Um...okay. Be there in a few."

The line went dead.

"Mae hynny'n anghyfreithlon o 'meistr' yn mynd i dalu am BAWB o hyn."

"MOM." Molly called out.

"Umm...for those of us that DON'T speak Welsh." Areina said, recognizing the language, just not understanding it.

Roy and Areina were confused.

"I said 'That BASTARD of a 'master' is going to pay for ALL of this.'." Serenity said.

Roy grinned.

Areina shook her head.

"You didn't hear Zach there...did you?" Serenity asked as she looked at Areina.

"No...HE WAS THERE!"

Serenity sighed. "Jason was right about him...but for the wrong motive."

"Wait...He is working for the Master?! That's it-I got an arrow for him!" Roy cried.

"Don't. He's only doing it to protect his daughter."

It was then that Cassidee came into the room.

"Hey! What was so important that I had to stop shopping for baby clothes?" Cassidee asked.

"Cassidee, we think you may have been poisoned years ago...let Molly check you out." Serenity said.

Cassidee shrugged her shoulders, staying calm. "Ok."

Molly touched her stomach with a gold glow.

Soon the glow turned dark.

"Oh no..." Areina whispered.

It took a bit longer but Molly stopped glowing after 10 minutes. "Ok. It's gone."

"What was it?" Cassidee asked.

Serenity didn't know if she should tell her niece what Zach was doing.

"Poison. Somehow you got the same poison as Areina did." Molly explained.

Serenity unknowingly whipped up a strong wind.

Cassidee threw up a dirt wall from her finger tips, shocking everyone as she protected the others.

"MOM...calm down." Molly cried out.

Serenity did but she was still angry.

"What's wrong?" Cassidee and Areina asked together.

"The Master could have taken BOTH of you out with a single spell." Serenity explained.

"Then Meygan might be our best chance to stopping him," Molly said and everyone looked at her. "Like I don't know what she is."

"Wait, how come Cassidee wasn't in pain from it...and Areina was." Roy asked.

"Well...I've been eating mint leaves for a few days now."

"That's what helped you avoid the pain then, it's one of Grandpa Merlin's tricks. The poison's been dormant in her for years...but after we escaped, the Master may have said the spell and with the same poison in Areina…." Serenity said, knowing now that her nieces were safe.

"He thought he could take both of them out." Roy stated.

"So...Am I good now? I'd like to get the baby clothes now."

"Baby clothes? Who's pregnant?!" Roy cried.

"Oops." Cassidee said.

"Cassidee..." Serenity warned.

"It's Olivia..."

Stunned silence.

"Oh..." Roy looked to Areina. "Um...I need to go check on her."

"Go, I'll be alright; she can't be stressed out right now...especially if she knows she's pregnent."

Roy went back out and Serenity looked like she just got told the sky was red.

"Mom?"

"Mathen...he's going to be a dad... My oldest son..."

"Olivia hasn't told him...I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out."

"Deal."

"You two stay here for a little longer, then you can leave."

Atlantis, Ten Hours Later

Kaldur, Orin and Areina returned to Atlantis, and Artur was glad to see Areina was alright.

"Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ, Πρίγκιπας Artur. (I'm so sorry, Prince Artur.)" Areina said as she looked sad about messing up the prince's announcement.

"Δεν θα μπορούσε να βοηθήσει, τουλάχιστον είστε ασφαλείς τώρα. (It could not be helped, at least you are safe now.)" Artur said as they all sat at the large dining table in a private room within the palace.

"Ο βασιλιάς Orin? μετά από αυτό μπορεί να μιλάμε στον ιδιωτικό; (King Orin; after this may we speak in private?)" Areina asked as a smile came to her face from Artur's direction to King Orin's.

"Φυσικά. (Of course.)" King Orin said as the food was brought out.

Artur was sitting beside a young woman that Areina had never seen before, but Orin'ahm and Kaldur'ahm seemed to know her. The crowned prince then rose from his seat and held his goblet in his hand.

"Πριν ξεκινήσετε το γεύμα μας, έχω μια ανακοίνωση να κάνω. (Before we start our meal, I have an announcement to make.)" Artur started. "Neptuna και έχω αρραβωνιαστεί και θα παντρευτεί μέχρι το τέλος του επόμενου έτους. (Neptuna and I have become engaged and will be married by next year's end.)"

"Ω μου. (Oh my.)" Areina said with excitement in her voice.

"Kaldur'ahm? Ξέρω ότι δεν είστε πλέον Aqualad είναι, αλλά ήσασταν παρόντες όταν η μητέρα και ο πατέρας ανακοίνωσε εγώ θα γεννηθεί, και εγώ θα ήθελα εδώ για αυτή την ανακοίνωση, καθώς και. Όσο για Orin'ahm και η σύζυγός του ... ..how μπορούσε Aquaman να κάνει μια σημαντική ανακοίνωση χωρίς Aqualad στο πλευρό του; (Kaldur'ahm; I know that you are no longer Aqualad, but you were present when mother and father announced I would be born, and I wanted you here for this announcement as well. As for Orin'ahm and his wife…..how could Aquaman make an important announcement without Aqualad at his side?" Artur said.

"Μια θαυμάσια ευκαιρία πράγματι. Neptuna, χαίρομαι που θα γίνετε μέρος της οικογένειας. (A wonderful occasion indeed. Neptuna, I am pleased that you will become a part of the family.)"

"Areina, Neptuna είναι καλύτερος μαθητής της μητέρας τώρα, αφού Orin'ahm τελειώσει την εκπαίδευσή του. (Areina, Neptuna is mother's best student right now, since Orin'ahm finished his training.)" Artur told the surface dweller.

"Neptuna, είναι μια ευχαρίστηση να συναντηθούν. (Neptuna, it's a pleasure to meet you.)" Areina said as she swam over to the princess to be.

"Ο Artur μου έχει μιλήσει για σένα, Areina? Είστε ένα μοναδικό νεαρή κοπέλα πράγματι. Για να είναι και των δύο κόσμων μέσα σε έναν αρχαίο μαγικό φυλαχτό είναι καταπληκτική. (Artur has told me about you, Areina; you are a unique young lady indeed. To be of both worlds through an ancient magic amulet is amazing.)" Neptuna said.

Areina blushed at the complement. "Ο παππούς θεία μου είδα ότι θα γινόμουν σύντροφο Orin'ahm και δεν ήθελε να διαχωριστεί από αυτόν σε περιπτώσεις σαν κι αυτή. (My aunt's grandfather saw that I would become Orin'ahm's mate and did not want me to be separated from him in instances like this.)"

"Στη συνέχεια, ότι μάγος είναι πολύ σοφό. (Then that sorcerer is very wise.)"

"Αυτός είναι. (He is.)" Areina said with a smile.

"Ας φάνε, τότε και εγώ θα μιλήσω, Areina. (Let us eat, then you and I shall talk, Areina.)" King Orin said, and with that the dinner resumed.

Twenty Mintues Later

With dinner over with and the table cleared, Areina, Orin'ahm, Kaldur'ahm and King Orin went to a secluded area.

"Νόμιζα ότι ήθελε να μου μιλήσει ιδιαιτέρως. (I thought you wished to speak to me privately.)" King Orin asked.

"Orin'ahm και Kaldur'ahm ξέρετε για αυτό. (Orin'ahm and Kaldur'ahm know about this.)" Areina started. "King Orin; Black Manta II will NEVER bother Atlantis again."

This threw the King off, how did Areina know this…..did she do what he was thinking she did.

"Όχι, δεν είναι νεκρός. Κατά τη διάρκεια της σύλληψης μου έμαθε ένα παρατηρητήριο για να διπλασιάσει τον σταυρό και θα έχουν χάσει τα κανάλια μαγεία του προς το Φως. Αυτός και η αρραβωνιαστικιά του, Dymond, έχουν ορκιστεί από αχρειότητα. Δεν είμαστε σίγουροι αν θα γίνουν ήρωες, αλλά έχουν ορκιστεί από το Φως, το ΟΠ και οτιδήποτε σχετίζεται με αυτό. (No, he's not dead. During my capture he learned of a plot to double cross him and he would have lost his magic channels to the Light. He and his fiancé, Dymond, have sworn off villainy. We're not sure if they will become heroes, but they have sworn off the Light, the LOD and anything related to it.)" Areina explained.

"Όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά υπήρχαν άλλα σχέδια γι 'αυτόν, καθώς και. (Not only that, but there were other plans for him as well.)" Kaldur added.

"Φάνηκε διαφορετικά τα τελευταία χρόνια ... πιο επιθετική και την πρόθεση για την καταπολέμηση Kaldur'ahm. (He seemed different these past few years…more aggressive and intent on fighting Kaldur'ahm.)"

"Αυτό ήταν επειδή είχε πει ... και φαίνεται ότι σκότωσε τον πατέρα μας. (That was because he was told…and shown that I killed our father.)" Kaldur added.

"Το οποίο γνωρίζουμε ήταν ψευδείς. (Which we know was false.)" King Orin said as he remembered seeing the same footage that was shown to David Jr.

"Γι 'αυτό ήθελε να κάνει ο μπαμπάς υποφέρουν τόσο πολύ, ήθελε να ξέρει τι ήταν σαν να χάσει ένα μέλος της οικογένειας. (That's why he wanted to make dad suffer so much, he wanted him to know what it was like to lose a family member.)" Orin stated.

"Μας έδειξαν όλα τα βίντεο της ανάκρισης θείος Ντικ του Deathstroke και την ομολογία του για τη δολοφονία του Manta. Ο David νεώτερος είναι συγκεχυμένη τώρα, έτσι και Dymond ζήτησε χρόνο για να καταλάβω την επόμενη κίνησή τους στις δικές τους, ακόμη και πριν έρθει να σου μιλήσει ο ίδιος. (We were all shown the video of Uncle Dick's interrogation of Deathstroke and his confession to Manta's murder. David Jr. is confused right now, so he and Dymond asked for time to figure out their next move on their own, even before he comes to speak to you himself.)" Areina said.

"Πολύ καλά? Θα επιφυλάσσει την κρίση σε αυτόν μέχρι που άκουσα την πλευρά του. (Very well; I will reserve judgement on him until I have heard his side.)" King Orin said.

"Ο βασιλιάς Orin, λυπάμαι, αλλά θα ήθελα να επιστρέψουν στην πατρίδα τους ... Απλά θέλω να είμαι με τα παιδιά μου, τώρα. (King Orin, I am sorry, but I wish to return home…I just want to be with my boys right now.)" Areina said, remembering Ra's' side plan to go after them.

"Φυσικά, έχετε περάσει πολλά. Ξέρω ότι σημαίνει πολλά για Artur που επιθυμούσαν να επιστρέψουν για την ανακοίνωση του. (Of course, you've been through a lot. I know it means a lot to Artur that you wished to return for his announcement.)" King Orin said.

"Έκανα μια υπόσχεση να είναι στο δείπνο ανακοίνωση, και εγώ δεν πρόκειται να το σπάσει. (I made a promise to be at the announcement dinner, and I wasn't going to break it.)" Areina said.

"Έχετε ένα ασφαλές σπίτι ταξίδι, Areina Grayson. (Have a safe trip home, Areina Grayson.)" King Orin said as he activated a boom tube for her.

"Θα στείλω τη λύπη σας στον Πρίγκιπα Artur, γλυκιά μου. (I'll send your regrets to Prince Artur, sweetie.)" Orin'ahm said as he hugged his wife.

"Χάρη μέλι. (Thanks honey.)" Areina said and saluted King Orin before entering the boom tube and it soon closed behind her.

"Αυτή είναι μια ισχυρή ψυχή πράγματι, το τέλειο ταίρι για σένα, Orin'ahm. (She is a strong soul indeed, a perfect match for you, Orin'ahm.)"

Orin blushed and the three Atlanteans were ready to the main dining hall.

" Βασιλιά μου ... (My King...)" Orin'ahm spoke up.

" Ναι; (Yes?)"

" Είναι πια παιδιά Manta γύρω από εκεί; Δεν θέλω να τυφλά όψης με οποιοδήποτε περισσότερες θείες ή οι θείοι. (Are there any more of Manta's children around? I don't wish to be blind-sided by any more aunts or uncles.)"

King Orin chuckled. " Δεν γνωρίζω καμία περισσότερα παιδιά. (I am not aware of any more children.)"

Orin'ahm nodded then swam on ahead.

" Μια λέξη, μου βασιλιά, (A word, My King,)" Kaldur spoke up.

" Φυσικά. (Of course.)"

King Orin paused in his swimming, and waited patiently for his former protégé to speak.

" Βασιλιάς μου ... Manta ΙΙ περιμένει το πρώτο του παιδί. (My King...Manta II is expecting his first child.)"

The King was quiet.

" Δεν νομίζω ότι είναι προετοιμασμένος για κάτι τέτοιο. Μεγάλωσε χωρίς πατέρα μας και άρχισα να τον γνωρίζω ως ενήλικας. Φοβάμαι ότι δεν θα ζητήσουμε την προστασία του αγέννητου. (I do not think he is prepared for such a thing. He grew up without our father and got to know him as an adult. I fear that he will not ask for protection for his unborn.)"

" Καταλαβαίνω την ανησυχία, Kaldur'ahm. Ως ο μεγαλύτερος αδελφός του, αναρωτιέστε αν μπορείτε να του προσφέρετε ένα μέρος για να μείνετε, θα μειώσει στέκεται σας με την Ατλαντίδα. Όταν είναι έτοιμος να μιλήσει για μένα, επιτρέψτε μου να ξέρω. Μην τον προσφέρουν προστασία έως ότου ο ίδιος και έχω μιλήσει. (I understand the concern, Kaldur'ahm. As his elder brother, you're wondering if you offer him a place to stay, will it diminish your standing with Atlantis. When he is ready to speak to me, let me know. Do not offer him protection until he and I have spoken.)"

" Πολύ καλά, μου βασιλιά. (Very well, My King.)"

With the conversation over, the two heroes swam back to the dining hall to talk with Artur and Neptuna.


	10. Chapter 10

I am SO sorry but I completely missed a chapter...here's the true chapter 10.

* * *

Meygan boom tubed into the den with an overnight bag and her satchel over one shoulder. Dressed in jeans, ankle boots and a striped tee, she made her way down to the cave.

She was curious as to what everyone was doing.

Young Bruce and Young Jason were fighting an Amazo-type android.

But the twin boys weren't doing so great.

Bruce tried tidal waving the android but the water did nothing.

"Accessing...Captain Atom." A pulsing blast hit the ground before Young Bruce and he was pushed away.

Jason grabbed an arm to melt it off but the android flung Young Jason.

But Young Jason was able to catch a display case corner and right himself.

Damien looked over at his father, who watched passively.

Meygan placed her bags at the bottom of the steps and putting on her utility belt.

She shook her head.

Mathen and her mastered the Amazo exercise by age six.

Her twin cousins weren't even close. Meygan threw a batarang at the android.

"Accessing...Superman." The batarang was taken out by the laser eye beams.

"Mey-Mey, we're training." Jason cried out as he attempted once more to remove AMAZO's arm.

"You're not ready." Meygan rushed Amazo and with two well-placed punches, Amazo shut down on its own. "Let me guess-you two asked for this."

"No." Little Bruce said.

"Yes you did. This wasn't the easy level." Meygan folded her arms.

"Meygan...if you're so eager to show them how it's done, I can use the advanced Amazo on you."

Meygan smiled at her grandpa. "Bring it."

Older Bruce laughed.

Damian was weary of it...but then again he didn't really know much about his niece.

"Think you can take him down WITHOUT your demon powers?" Older Bruce pressed a button and the advanced Amazo stalked its way to Meygan.

"Never needed my powers." She leaped at it as her silver sais were brandished.

"Accessing Black Canary." Her sonic cry echoed in the cave.

The twins watched with wide eyes. "Go get him Mey-Mey." Jason cried out

Meygan twisted her body out of the way. She threw a sai at it.

"Accessing Martian Manhunter." It phased itself so the sai pasted through it.

Meygan landed, swiped its legs from the android and cartwheeled out of the way as it slammed a fist where she had been a second earlier.

"Wow." The twins said together and Damian was just as amazed.

Meygan kicked Amazo squarely in the chest, dodged a arm swing and a blast of energy and tossed a batarang.

Accessing Martian Manhunter." As soon as it phased, she threw a bomb in it.

Amazo went solid…And blew up.

Meygan threw up a dark shield to protect everyone from the debris and smiled knowingly at her grandpa. "See? No powers."

The original Batman only smiled, and that actually made Meygan flinch, since it was rare to see him smile at ALL.

"That was SWAY!" The boys were excited to see such a thing.

"Even when you have abilities, ALWAYS keep up your hand to hand combat, alright." Meygan said as her cousins ran to her.

"Awww...do we have to?" Young Jason asked.

"Especially you Jason. You may be Atlantean by blood, but your fire power CAN be disrupted. Areina is very skilled at hand to hand and from what dad said, so was Aunt Reiena.

You can find yourself without your powers and it isn't fun to deal with. But your combat skills can't be taken or suppressed." Meygan saw Damien pick up the Amazo parts.

"You and I need to spar, Meygan." Damien almost demanded.

"Maybe we should."

"You two calm down." Older Bruce said.

"We are calm," both cried.

"Yea right...Let me get the twins to bed, then I'll supervise a sparring match."

"Fight, fight, fight, fight..." the boys chanted.

Bruce sighed. "You two are just going to sneak down here if I put you to bed...aren't you?"

"No!" said Young Bruce as Jason said "Yeah!"

Meygan and Damian laughed at the twins' antics

"How about we do it in the morning; you boys need to get to bed." Damien offered.

"I'll take them home." A voice said as another boom tube opened up.

The twins turned and their eyes lit up. "MOMMY!"

"Are you alright?" Older Bruce asked.

"Yea; just needed to rest up after Molly got that poison out of me."

Meygan eyed her cousin.

"Oh Meygan, what are you doing here?" Areina asked.

"Visiting," Meygan answered evasively.

"So...how badly do I need to go after the LOD?" Damian asked.

"I plead the 5th," Areina invoked.

"Not this time," Damien told her.

"No worries, it's not as bad as I made it sound. It was Gray Arrow that poisoned me, but Molly got it out of me. Other than that...I was just exposed to cold for a while."

"You ok Mommy?" The twins asked at the same time.

"I'm fine boys; I just needed to get my temperature back up before I came to get you two."

"Are you sure you want to take them back, Areina? I mean so soon after what you went through." Older Bruce asked.

Areina wanted to say something...but Meygan beat her to the punch. "She needs to be around them right now, it's very calming after what she went through."

"Yeah. I'm good."

Meygan then picked up her bags. "I'm going to crash here. Night boys. Areina get some rest." And Meygan made her way back up the steps.

"I will." Areina said.

"Night Mey-Mey." The twins said and with that Meygan was gone.

Bruce and Damien seemed worried.

"She'll be alright, but...Damian, can you take the boys upstairs for a moment...I need to talk to grandpa about something, and I don't want them to know."

"Awww..." Jason whined.

"You're too young to know, I'm sorry boys." Areina said.

Jason pouted.

"How about I tell you about how your mom saved me from Ra's." Damian said.

"Ok!"

Damien led the boys out of the cave.

"You know what's going on with Meygan...don't you."

"In a way yes."

"What is it?"

"She's been tense about Zach for a while, and well...Serenity said that he's working for the Master, but ONLY because the Master had poisoned Cassidee back when Meygan was pregnent with Rini."

"But you're not buying it." Bruce mused out loud.

"I'm going to watch him...after he attacked me and Mathen like he did... Cass is safe, Molly got the poison out of her, and the same stuff was in me. The master activated it after Aunt Serenity and I got back to Metrotower."

"And Zach can't be trusted now."

"Is it wrong to say that I understand why he's been such an ass because he was doing it to protect Cass?" Areina asked the man that raised her.

"A father's love is very strong-strong enough to risk being outed by everyone he knows in order to protect his child."

Areina smiled. "I guess I'd do the same for my boys if anything like that ever happened."

"There is much that we still don't know about Zach. But he loves his daughter. That much is obvious." Bruce yawned slightly.

"The boys didn't wear you out did they, Grandpa?"

"Maybe a little. I'm not quite as young as them, Areina."

Areina laughed. "I'll go get them and you, Uncle Damian and Meygan can go on to bed."

"Does Meygan ever sleep?" Bruce asked as he and Areina made their way up the steps.

"I'm sure she'll just meditate." Areina answered. "At least she won't be at home. I need a good night's sleep away from her and Kevin's marathons."

Bruce choked on his laughter. "I won't tell you about Clark and Lois then."

Areina winced. "Was it THAT bad… I mean that you heard it all the way from Metropolis?"

Bruce laughed at his granddaughter's statement "No, Clark and I have gone on missions together. I don't heal as quickly as Clark...and I had stayed over his apartment a few times..."

"No more. I DON'T want to know!"

Areina pushed open the clock.

Bruce just smiled at his granddaughter.

Damien had both Jason and Young Bruce sleeping on the couch. He grinned at the pair. "Easy."

"You need to become a father...you're good at it." Areina said.

"Being Ra's' grandson left a bad taste in my mouth for fatherhood. But you can take them home."

"Thanks Uncle Damian, and besides, not **all** fathers are bad." Areina said as she picked up her boys and smiled down at them.

"I do know that first hand." Damien said, glancing at Bruce.

"He **is** a good father...and father figure." Areina said with a smile. "I mean he did raise me after all, not to mention Uncle Dick and mom."

"True."

"Good night, I'm sure the boys want their own beds." Areina said and Bruce activated a boom tube for her and she left out.

Meygan came back into her own body. Her eyes were red-blue at this point. She knew that she had to get to her grandpa's computer to start her side mission…and find the only thing that could give her the ultimate advantage against the Master-the Amulet of Sku'tala.

After spying on the other members of her family, Meygan, now in amethyst-colored pajamas, made her way to the kitchen to grab some soup.

Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge to a large pot of beef stew. She took it out to heat it up.

As soon as she put the pot on, Meygan smiled. "I know you're there."

Damien came into the doorway of the kitchen. "So...why are you here-really?"

"I'm just visiting." Meygan grabbed a bowl, getting ready to pour the soup.

"Meygan, I may not have spent a lot of time with dad before Ra's kidnapped me for turning on him, but I know better."

"Damien...I just need some quiet time." Meygan shut off the stove and poured the hot soup into the bowl. Then she and the bowl ended up at the breakfast nook.

"Well...You know I'm here if you need me."

"I know." Meygan felt Damien's presence disappear.

She quickly got up and raced to the grandfather clock. Meygan then quickly made her way down the steps and toward the computer.

Bruce turned in his chair in front of the comp. "Nice try."

"I need the computer, grandpa."

"I see. I want to know why."

"Following up some leads." Meygan approached the computer eating as she did so.

Bruce sighed. "You're doing it again."

"No I'm not."

"You think that just because you're the only one that can use Excalibur that this fight falls to you."

"It's not just about Excalibur." Meygan leaned up against the computer, her back to the screen.

"You opened up to me decades ago...now is the time to do it again."

Meygan placed the half-eaten bowl on the computer panel and gave Bruce an emotional glare that rattled even him. Meygan sighed. "I think...I have more cousins...other than Cassidee."

"Zach has more children?"

"No. Uncle Marik and Uncle Gallean. If they had kids, then my cousins are in danger. The Master will kill them with just a spell."

Bruce said nothing, silently urging Meygan to reveal more.

"The Master killed my grandparents, Uncle Trey and Aunt Trinity. Not Morgan."

"That happened ages ago...IF they are still alive then they are hiding very well."

"Immortality hits at age 25 for those of Merlin's blood, if it's wanted. I found out that Uncle Gallean was engaged to a young lady in a southern village. I got her name and parents' names. I have her birthdate too. I...I just need to know."

"Before I go, there's something else bothering you besides your other possible cousins."

"I think...I think I'm finally pregnant."

"And?"

"I can't take on the Master if I am. Only an Omni-Wizard can fight another."

"Would you like me to run a test to see while you're here?"

Meygan sighed in relief. "Yeah. If I am, I just fucked the world over."

"There can be false results in those store bought tests, and without your sister around to use her medical magic...the batcomputer is the next best thing." Bruce said with a small smile.

"Ok." Meygan held her arm out.

"And while I do that, you go track down this potential aunt."

"Thanks grandpa."

"You know something, you're different since you got your immortality and returned to normal." Bruce said, remembering how Meygan was when she was back in the year 2016.

"Kids can do that."

"Opening up to me about not having asked to come back helped as well. I'm sure that was pent up for SOME time."

Meygan started to type in then name: Kathryn Jontson. "It had. Raven put her own life on the line for me. I felt guilty for being ungrateful." Meygan then found 50 ppl with that name.

She typed in the birthdate.

"I've spoken to Raven about that, and she said that even though you never SAID it; she could feel that you were grateful for her help...and Mona's as well."

"Mona is my twin. And I love her."

Meygan's eyes widened when she saw 2 names-the first one from 1024 AD... and the second was the same birthdate...in 2000.

Meygan did a frantic search to look up her family history. "Grandpa...she has 3 kids..."

Bruce took a sample of Meygan's blood to start the test.

Meygan was oblivious to the fact that her blood had been drawn. She was looking back on the genealogy of one Kathryn Jontson-Myrdinae.

Bruce knew that determined look on her face.

"So how come the spelling changes between all of Merlin's family members?"

"Maybe as a way to hide themselves. There are several variations of Myrrdain..."

Bruce saw Meygan rub her temples. "Something wrong?"

"The kids are far too young. The oldest is 7. The baby-2..."

"What about your other Uncle...did he ever get married?"

Meygan closed her eyes. "No idea."

"Try typing in Marik's name." Bruce suggested.

"True, it can't be THAT common of a name with that spelling." Meygan said and she followed her grandfathter's advice, but there was no information about ANYONE with that name. "Did you hear about Kevin and I trying for a son?"

"Your father seemed rather...annoyed at your antics. He complained that you two were quite...loud." Bruce said delicately.

"Yea, and Areina's going to get some peace and quiet for a few days." Meygan said without catching herself.

"Taking a break?" Bruce teased.

"Just while I'm here...hope Kevin doesn't tear through the walls of the cave to get to me." Meygan said with a smile.

"Has his mating heat...arrived?"

"It's soon."

Just then the computer beeped from the blood test.

Meygan turned around in the chair.

"Well you still have time to end this war...or find your other cousins." Bruce said as the screne showed the test was negative.

Meygan sighed in relief. "I didn't want to put this on Cassidee. She's not ready..." Meygan slipped.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Meygan realized that she slipped. "Omni wizards give birth to omni wizards...right now she only has one element... but even she doesn't know."

"Then that means...either Zach is an Omni wizard or her mother was one."

"Her mother was. Uncle Zach isn't one."

"Well, I'm sure you still want to look for Gallean's descendants, so I'll leave you be. Just remember, you're not alone in this fight with the Master."

"I know. But...Grandpa, I know who the Master is," Meygan admitted.

"Want to share?"

"When I went to the past...I met Percival. It's him." Meygan kept her tone even and calm, although she hated to lie. "He was just beginning when I first met him."

"I've read about him, and Areina loved reading his adventures...are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. 90% sure."

"There is still that 10%, but I'll keep it to myself until you say otherwise. Good night Meygan." Bruce said and with that he headed up the stairs into the Manor.

Meygan sighed in relief. She tapped her phone, typed in the info about Kathryn and her family and got up. She had work to do.


	11. Chapter 11

A Few Weeks Later, Dick's Birthday

Areina and Dick had just had a long talk about Reiena, and it was good that they did as they both had been feeling alone...since it was Dick and Rei's birthday. The second generation fire controller had just learned about her aunt's try to save Reiena and that after it didn't take Reiena accepted her fate.

She needed to be somewhere warm...somewhere that she was safe for most of her life. She boom tubed into the Batcave and was already feeling better, but she wanted to talk to her grandfather.

As she came out of the Batcave, the sounds echoed through the house, and reached Bruce's room.

She was soon outside of his room without knocking, opened the door slightly and saw him sleeping.

Ace growled instantly.

Areina opened the door completely and saw Ace standing on the bed, his body over Bruce's and he was ready to attack.

"Ace, it's just me, boy."

Bruce woke up and turned his head. "Areina, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk to you, but you were sleeping...till Ace woke you up. I was going to wait till morning."

"Down, Ace." Bruce said as Ace jumped off the bed, sitting next to it with puppy eyes. Bruce slowly sat up. "I wish Molly could have fixed old age."

Areina giggled a bit. "Only immortality can do that...which is what I wanted to talk about." At this her voice was serious.

"Dick's? Or that Serenity tried to with Reiena." he asked.

"What she tried with mom. Uncle Dick told me something about when Mathen and Marik were born, and...I didn't know who else to talk to."

"Let's go to the den. I'll be right down." Bruce threw back the covers. Ace went to Areina and jumped on her to lick her face.

"It's alright boy, I know you were just doing your job. Come on, let's go wait on grandpa."

With that the two headed out to the den.

Bruce made it to the den within seven minutes. Refreshed from the nap, he sat in his favorite chair as Areina sat across from him and Ace sat beside her on the floor. "Ok Areina. What did you want to know?"

"If the same thing happened to you...meeting a child from the future and learning you would die at a certain point...would you have asked for immortality, even knowing that you were supposed to die when you were told you would?"

"No. Not at all." Bruce answered honestly.

"Uncle Dick said that mom did...but after it didn't take, she didn't want Aunt Serenity to try again. She said that the only reason she did it was that she was scared...I think it was because I grew up without her." Areina said.

"I can believe that. Reiena and your uncle grew up without your grandparents. She never wanted a child to deal with that. And to know that you would..."

"At least dad didn't know he had died when I was seven. Uncle Dick said one other thing, that mom realized that she would have been just like Ra's if the immortality **did** take."

"Roy may not have known, but your mother did."

"What?"

"It was when Vincent and Meygan were in the past during the first war. Vincent didn't give a lot of details; just that Roy died when you were seven and that it was murder. She never told her husband, and I'm glad that she didn't, Roy wouldn't have been able to handle himself if he knew that, but then again….he would have gone to the warehouse anyway."

"So true, both my parents are true heroes."

"I don't think she would have been like Ra's."

"I don't think so either, but Uncle Dick said she was talking about the whole living when you KNEW you would die at a certain point in time; although Ra's IS taking it to another level by stealing bodies."

"That's true. That must mean that Strife's body wasn't suitable for human living."

"What if he had David's body?"

"An Atlantean's power would be a bonus, but it's still earth born, so it would probably survive."

"And if he can't get David...he'd go after a young body...maybe that's why he came for the boys when I was tortured along with Aunt Serenity..." Areina said with sadness and anger in her voice.

"So the Light wants Atlantean magic and Ra's wants a body...little Bruce is in the most danger if that's true."

"It's true, that's what David and Robecca said they wanted...well Ra's will have to go through hell...and I mean ME...to get my boys."

"I know. And there is one other person that they can try for...Kaldur."

"Or even my husband...I wish this war were over with. This Master has to go down." Areina said.

"Areina...I don't think Meygan is being honest about what she knows. She knows something."

"Precog can be a pain...I'm sick of the visions." Areina said, not realizing that her grandfather hadn't figured it out about HER yet.

"You have it, don't you? The same gift as Marik once did." Bruce asked.

"Turns out Marik activated mine at mom's funeral...that's also why my fire power didn't show till I was 17. It comes from Arthur's bloodline, but when my fire power came out; my precog was suppressed….until right before the first war."

"Then perhaps...Meygan has it as well. She was here that weekend, just for a night. There was something that she knew...and she wasn't talking about it. But she was afraid that she was pregnant." He saw Areina's eyes widen. "She's not."

"You ran the test...I figured, but her uncle in the past did give her a bit of help to get pregnant, guess it's just a matter of time."

Bruce laughed. "It is the heat season for Kryptonians."

"Oh man...looks like number three will be on the way soon then." Areina said, then she thought about something. "Grandpa...would you kill...if it were the ONLY way to stop a villain?"

"No. But perhaps that's what's weighing on your cousin's mind. For the longest time, Jason did. I know it's still hard on him but he had managed to keep the need to kill at bay. Once you kill, it's almost impossible to stop killing."

"I think...that killing this Master is the only way to stop him. He's relentless and wants us all dead. Besides, what about that prophecy about Morgan. Meygan, Marik, Mathen and Molly technically kill her."

"I know it wasn't on purpose. They broke the spell that kept her alive."

"I just wanted to know. Don't tell Meygan, but she told me that this master has no pure side, and that Etrigan said the only way to stop him was to end him."

"I don't think Jason will let her. And speaking of which, I better get ready for tonight. Damien and Terry should be coming by shortly." Bruce stood up.

"Grandpa, thanks for the talk, I had a **lot** on my mind." Areina said as she jumped up from her chair and hugged him.

"That's what I'm here for, Areina."

"I've got to get home, the boys will be wondering where I am, and I promised that Orin could take them to Atlantis."

"When do you plan to reveal your secret?"

"When they're older, right now I don't think they're ready." Areina said and with that she called a boom tube and headed out.

"Alright." Bruce was worried. He knew things were only going to get worse from this point forward.

He didn't envy Dick's mission one bit.


End file.
